69
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: 69 drabble Riren untuk merayakan FID#6 Setiap orang memiliki belahan jiwanya, itulah yang diyakini Hanji Zoe dan berusaha ia sampaikan pada keponakannya, Eren Jeager. Dan entah mengapa Eren mempertimbangkan pria aneh yang baru saja pindah ke samping rumahnya sebagai belahan jiwa.
1. 1-10

.

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titans belongs to Isayama Hajime**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: OOC, miss typo(s), AU modern world, BL etc**

Diikutkan untuk FID 6 dengan tema 69. Dan direalisasikan dengan 69 drabble yang akan dibuat dalam 7 chapter.

**Ucapan terima kasih spesial untuk teman-teman yang namanya saya sebutkan bersama prompt yang diberikan.**

**.**

…***…**

**.**

**1. Jendela** (_Violet Autumn_)

Eren punya tetangga baru.

Seorang pria berusia tiga puluh empat tahun, bertubuh agak pendek namun kekar dan berwajah minim ekspresi. Levi Ackerman namanya. Kesamaan marga dengan Mikasa, adik angkat Eren, jelas bukan ketidaksengajaan semata.

Dan entah hanya kebetulan atau memang ada unsur kesengajaan, jendela kamar tidurnya kini tepat berhadapan dengan jendela kamar Levi.

Armin berkata Eren bertingkah aneh sejak Levi pindah ke samping rumahnya. Dan Eren sama sekali tidak menyangkal.

Sejak kedatangan tetangga barunya musim semi lalu itu, Eren memiliki kebiasaan baru berdiri di depan jendela lama-lama. Terutama di pagi hari. Jika ditanya alasannya, Eren akan menjawab dengan perasaan kagum akan standar bersih-bersih Levi Ackerman yang di atas rata-rata atau tentang koleksi buku yang menghiasi satu dinding penuh kamar tetangganya.

Apapun akan dia katakan sebagai alasan. Mulai dari yang terdengar masuk akal hingga yang anak TK sekalipun tak akan mempercayainya.

Tapi yakinlah, satu-satunya alasan Eren mengapa dia betah bersandar di kusen jendelanya adalah karena kebiasaan buruk Levi yang lebih senang berganti pakaian di kamar dibandingkan di kamar mandi dengan privasi yang lebih terjaga.

Di saat-saat seperti itula Eren bisa sepenuhnya memuja otot dada dan perut seorang Levi yang mengagumkan. Membandingkannya dengan otot perut dan dadanya yang sangat samar—bahkan milik Mikasa saja lebih berbentuk ketimbang miliknya. Kemudian berdecak kagum lagi atas tubuh sempurna tetangganya.

Hei, sejak kapan seorang Eren Jeager yang terkenal akan kepolosannya itu memiliki hobi mengintip? Apalagi yang diintipnya adalah seorang laki-laki.

Eren, kau benar-benar sakit.

.

…*…

.

**2. Short Course** (_Running until 300KMH_)

Eren tidak bisa berenang.

Mikasa dengan aura bunga-bunga berbaik hati menawarkan untuk mengajarinya liburan musim panas ini. Modus ingin melihat tubuh Eren cuma khayalan semata.

Sayangnya gadis peranakan Asia itu lupa. Dia sudah berjanji dengan klub fotografi untuk pergi ke kamp musim panas dan mencari foto-foto eksotis demi lomba musim gugur nanti. Sebagai salah satu andalan sekolah, hukumnya mengikuti acara ini adalah WAJIB.

Eren sebenarnya sedikit tidak rela. Namun saat Carla Jeager berkata jika paman Mikasa, Levi, adalah mantan atlet renang yang cukup berprestasi, sedikit ketidakrelaan itu sirna seketika. Dan kau bisa banyangkan betapa bahagianya Eren saat Levi menyanggupi permintaan Carla.

Dapat menikmati tubuh indah dua jam perhari selama dua minggu penuh tentu adalah berkah tersendiri bagi Eren. Kursus singkat ini mungkin bukan ide buruk.

Oh, Eren hanya tak tahu saja seberapa 'lembut'nya Levi saat mengajarnya nanti.

.

…*…

.

**3. Lilin** (_Seerstella_)

"Menjual lilin aroma?!" Eren praktis menjerit saat mendengar usul Jean. "Kau memintaku berjualanl LILIN AROMA untuk mengisi uang kas kita yang kosong?!"

"Kau pikir ini ideku apa?! Aku juga malas melakukannya, bodoh! Tapi apa boleh buat, anggaran untuk klub film benar-benar tipis. Dan sekolah memaksa kita untuk memenangkan penghargaan festival film musim gugur nanti."

Ingin rasanya Eren berteriak mengingatkan jika Jean lah penyebab kebangkrutan kas klub film. Dengan alasan belajar, si muka kuda itu menggunakan uang kas klub untuk membeli film-film porno yang menumpuk di sudut ruangan. Dan sekarang, untuk menggantinya, mereka harus menjual lilin?!

Eren benar-benar frustasi.

"Tidak seburuk itu," Armin berusaha menghiburnya. "Kau tahu, lilin beraroma _strawberry_ yang kita jual bentuknya benar-benar menyerupai _strawberry_. Kau juga harus lihat yang berbentuk perahu Noah, ada sepasang unicorn kecil di atasnya. Itu manis sekali."

_Thanks_, Armin. Seolah itu akan membuat Eren merasa lebih baik saja.

Dan sekarang di sinilah dia. Di depan rumah tetangga barunya, membawa katalog lilin aroma dengan wajah nelangsa bak korban pelecehan seksual.

Kau bisa menebak bagaimana ekspresi seorang Levi Ackerman saat menemukan seorang bocah lima belas tahun terdampar di depan rumahnya menawarkan lilin beraroma? Tetap datar dan tenang. Seperti biasanya. Hanya saja satu alisnya sedikit terangkat tanda tak mengerti.

"Em… Sir, Anda tertarik membeli lilin? Kami punya yang beraroma _strawberry_, apel dan beberapa buah lainnya. Atau Anda mau lilin aroma terapi yang cocok untuk relaksasi?"

"Berikan paket lilin relaksasi itu sekaligus penjualnya padaku. Aku berminat."

Eren tersedak napasnya sendiri.

.

…*…

.

**4. Apodyopsis **(_Ferra Rii_)

Levi pengidap _a__podyopsis_.

Paling tidak, itulah yang dikatan Hanji Zoe saat Levi menanyakan perihal keinginannya menelanjangi seseorang pada wanita itu.

Levi sendiri menolak kesimpulan itu. Alasannya sederhana, karena dia hanya ingin menelanjangi satu orang saja. Hanji terpingkal-pingkal mendengarnya, mengatakan jika Levi pasti jatuh cinta setengah mati pada orang itu.

Untung saja Levi tidak memberitahunya jika sang objek _apodyopsis_-nya adalah ponakan Hanji sendiri. Atau dengan kata lain, Eren Jeager.

Bukan berarti pria berkepala tiga itu mesum atau apa. Tapi siapa sih yang tahan melihat seorang remaja polos dengan wajah manis tampak tertarik memperhatikannya berganti pakaian setiap pagi? Hei, Levi tak mau hanya dirinya saja yang ditelanjangi! Di mana harga dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki perkasa jika terus seperti ini?

Lagipula, sepertinya melucuti satu per satu pakaian Eren akan menjadi kegiatan yang menarik bukan?

.

…*…

.

**5. Dark-sky Park** (_kurohippopotamus_)

Tinggal di kota itu menyenangkan. Dekat dengan pusat perbelanjaan, dekat dengan restoran cepat saji, dekat dengan game center, dan masih banyak keuntungan lainnya. Sungguh, Eren benar-benar mensyukurinya.

Tapi sesekali Eren juga ingin melihat begitu banyak bintang. Cahaya lampu kota di malam hari membuat bintang-bintang itu tak terlihat. Kalaupun terlihat, kau bisa menghitungnya dengan jari.

Eren mengatakan hal itu pada ayahnya.

Puja kerang ajaib! Siapa sangka ayahnya yang selalu bersikap bijaksana dan dewasa itu ternyata tak jauh beda dengan ibunya saat arisan?! Entah bagaimana ceritanya, keinginan Eren itu bisa sampai di telinga Levi.

Eren benar-benar malu.

"Hei bocah, kalau kau mau, aku bisa megantarmu ke _dark-sky park_ di dekat gunung. Di sana kau bisa melihat miliaran bintang sekaligus."

Eren langsung memeluk Levi sebagai tanda terima kasih.

Tanggal tujuh di kalender sudah dilingkari dengan spidol merah. Baju ganti dan kamera sudah disiapkan ke dalam ransel. Cemilan sudah dibeli. Eren udah siap, meski waktu yang dijanjikan masih teramat lama datangnya.

Eren benar-benar tak sabar. Dia ingin melihat jutaan bintang di atas kepalanya sekaligus. Hei, astronomi adalah salah satu materi kesukaannya tahu.

Sayangnya, Eren lupa alasan mengapa tempat itu disebut _dark-sky park_. Kegelapan tentu saja dijaga dengan baik di sana untuk merasakan sensasi menakjubkan melihat miliaran bintang.

Berdoalah, Eren. Semoga di dalam kegelapan itu tangan-tangan nakal Levi tidak bergerak cepat.

.

…*…

.

**6. Unicorn** (_black-klepon_)

Masih ingat dengan tragedi yang bernama 'Menjual Lilin Beraroma'?

Akhirnya Levi setuju untuk membeli lima set lilin Perahu Noah. Karena harga lilin itu paling mahal, maka Levi meminta sebuah imbuhan pada sang penjual. Menemaninya makan malam.

Entah apa yang dikatakan Levi hingga Grisha dan Carla mengizinkan Eren melakukan itu. Tidak tahukah mereka jika tetangga berwajah serius di samping rumah mereka adalah seorang pedofil homo yang mengincar remaja laki-laki?

Tentu saja tidak.

Saat Eren tiba di depan pintu rumah sang tetangga, semua terlihat normal. Namun, berapa kalipun dia mengetuk pintu, Levi tak juga keluar dan membukakannya. Eren sudah hendak menyerah dan pulang, sedikit kecewa karena ternyata Levi hanya menggodanya saja, saat menemukan catatan terselip di gagang pintu.

_Langsung ke ruang makan._

Singkat, padat, jelas, dan bernada memerintah. Khas Levi. Eren bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi andaikata bukan dia yang menemukan surat itu, seorang perampok misalnya. Tapi ia hanya mengangkat bahu dan menyanggupi isi surat tersebut.

Pintu depan tidak dikunci. Eren tersenyum jahat membayangkan jika dia memang seorang perampok. Sayangnya, tak ada satupun barang mewah yang tampak di sana. Buku dan perabot sederhana lebih banyak menghiasi tiap ruangnya.

Dan betapa kagetnya Eren saat tiba di ruang makan. Berbanding terbalik dengan ruangan lainnya yang bermandikan cahaya lampu, ruangan itu gelap gulita. Hanya cahaya lilin berwarna keemasan yang menjadi penerang di sana.

Dua piring salad _nicoise_ tersaji di meja. Levi duduk di salah satu kursi dalam diam. Wajahnya tampak seribu kali lebih tampan—dan menakutkan—di bawah bayangan lilin. Tangannya bergerak pelan, memberikan isyarat agar Eren duduk di satu-satunya kursi yang ada di sana. Tepat di hadapan Levi.

"Em, Sir, ini..."

"Kau kuminta untuk menemaniku makan malam bukan? Kau pikir apa yang akan kulakukan, hm?"

"_Memperkosaku."_ Jawaban itu hanya diucapkan dalam hati. Jadi Eren hanya diam dan memakan saladnya.

"Kenapa Anda mematikan lampu, Sir?" bosan dengan bisu yang meraja, Eren memutuskan untuk membuka percakapan.

"Aku sudah membeli lima lilin berukuran besar. Kapan lagi aku bisa menggunakannya? Mati lampu tidak terjadi setiap hari, bocah."

Eren mengerti. "Sampai sekarang saya masih tidak paham mengapa Anda memilih untuk membeli lilin ini. Bagaimanapun juga ini mahal, selain itu bentuknya agak norak. Jadi, mengapa Anda memilihnya?"

"Unicorn."

"Apa?" Itu refleks. Murni refleks. Eren tersenyum geli. Hm, muka bisa saja sangar, tapi hati ternyata Hello Kitty. Pemikiran yang kurang ajar memang.

"Perhatikan tanduknya."

"Ya?"

"Keduanya bertanduk."

"Lalu?"

"Itu artinya mereka berdua jantan."

Eren tersedak saladnya. Akhirnya sekarang ia mengerti mengapa unicorn sampai punah dari muka bumi ini.

.

…*…

.

**7. Telaga** (_Faye Calderonne_)

Sebagai hadiah karena Eren sudah bisa berenang (Ucapkan terima kasih atas bimbingan kilat Levi yang terasa seperti neraka), Tuan dan Nyonya Jeager memberikan hadiah pergi ke telaga di kota sebelah untuk pasangan guru dan murid ini.

Eren berteriak riang, sementara Levi hanya mengangguk kecil.

Seperti yang sudah diketahui masyarakat umum, Eren sangat suka melihat air dalam ukuran besar. Itulah alasannya mengapa dia selalu meneriakkan laut tiap kali ada yang meminta saran untuk destinasi liburan. Telaga mungkin tidak seluas lautan, tapi bagi Eren itu tak masalah. Bagaimanapun juga, telaga adalah kumpulan air juga kan?

Apalagi dia sudah dapat berenang. Tentunya keinginannya untuk menjajal kemampuan barunya di alam semakin membuat dirinya menggebu-gebu.

Sementara Levi sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyukai ide itu. Alasannya karena...

...telaga itu letaknya di samping kamp musim panas keponakannya. Yang artinya dia tak akan bisa menikmati kebersamaan dengan Eren tanpa diganggu oleh Mikasa.

Tapi toh kamera tetap terselip di dalam tasnya bukan?

Dan ramalannya terbukti benar. Baru saja menginjakkan kaki di pintu gerbang telaga, seorang gadis dengan mata dan rambut hitam sudah menghadang mereka.

"Ibu memintaku untuk menjaga Eren."

Bohong, jelas. Levi tahu pasti maksud keponakannya itu dengan 'menjaga'. Tapi dia hanya menyeringai kecil saja sebagai jawabannya.

Sementara Eren bermain air di dalam telaga seperti anak anjing kelewat hiperaktif, dua Ackerman hanya mengamatinya dari tepian danau. Kamera siap di tangan. Mikasa melotot pada pamannya, mengancam tanpa kata jika Levi sampai berani mengabadikan sosok cantik Eren ke dalam lensa.

"Apa yang kau tahu soal fotografi?" sindir Mikasa. Sebagai pemenang kontes fotografi pelajar tingkat nasional sejak SMP, tentunya kepercayaan diri yang begitu besar sudah tertanam di otaknya. "Eren terlalu cantik untuk difoto asal-asalan."

"Lihat saja nanti."

Eren menyelam, kamera siap di depan wajah, hendak mengambil foto ketika sang pemuda berambut cokelat keluar dari air. Permukaan air pecah, Eren keluar dengan bulir-bulir air terciprat ke udara.

Kedua tombol _shutter_ ditekan hampir bersamaan.

Mikasa memamerkan senyum kemenangan saat menunjukkan hasil jepretannya pada sang paman. Di foto setengah tubuh tersebut, Eren terlihat sangat menawan dengan air yang membasahi tubuh.

Levi melemparkan hasil fotonya ke tangan Mikasa. Menampilkan sosok saat Eren baru saja keluar dari air dengan senyum puas dan permukaan air yang baru saja terpecah, sepintas bayangan celana renangnya tampak seperti ekor ikan berwarna merah keemasan akibat pambiasan cahaya. Cipratan air yang tercipta memberikan kesan eksotis tersendiri.

Kualitas foto yang begitu jernih. Pengambilan momen yang tepat meski hanya terpaut beberapa milidetik, namun memberikan kesan yang jauh berbeda. Sudut dan pencahayaan yang tepat. Ingin rasanya Mikasa gigit jari lalu merengek pada sang paman agar dibiarkan menyimpan foto itu. Tapi harga diri menahannya.

Levi tersenyum sombong. "Aku memenangkan kontes fotografi profesional tingkat nasional selama lima tahun berturut-turut."

Sekarang Mikasa benar-benar gigit jari.

.

…*…

.

**8. Delusi** (_soranlahmeer_)

Menemani Armin ke toko buku, sepintas Eren seperti merasa melihat Levi di antara barisan rak. Namun saat dia menengoknya ke sana, hanya ada seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang memilih buku dengan cueknya.

Membantu Jean mengambil gambar untuk film yang sedang mereka kerjakan, Eren salah melihat Marco yang sedang mempersiapkan kamera sebagai tetangganya.

Pergi ke perpustakaan kota untuk mengerjakan PR musim panasnya yang belum tersentuh, nama pengarang dari buku yang dia ambil terbaca Levi Ackerman.

Bahkan foto berduanya dengan Mikasa yang dipajang di ruang tamu oleh Grisha pun tampak seperti fotonya dengan pria kepala tiga itu. Mungkin karena Mikasa memang mirip dengan Levi dari segi fisik dan sifat.

"Eren, kau sakit." Armin berkata dengan nada cemas. "Sejak Sir Levi pergi ke Perancis minggu lalu, kau terus bersikap aneh. Kau bahkan menggumamkan namanya tiap kali melihat pria berambut hitam cepak."

Bukan salah Eren! Tanggal tujuh yang menjadi hari penantiannya adalah besok. Dan dia sama sekali belum melihat tanda-tanda kepulangan Levi. Lalu bagaimana dengan rencana melihat bintangnya?

Dan saat Eren pulang ke rumah dan mendapati seorang pria pendek dengan wajah datar sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamunya, dia hanya berlalu. Kesal pada otak dan matanya yang menciptakan delusi-delusi aneh. Apalagi delusi yang senyata ini.

"Hei bocah, kau tak mau menyapaku, hah?"

Bahkan kini telinganya juga berkhianat hingga memproyeksikan suara berat tersebut. Dosa apa dia hingga harus mengalami hal seperti ini? Mungkin menuruti saran Armin untuk pergi ke psikolog bukan ide yang buruk.

"Ho, kau mau langsung mengundangku ke kamarmu? Berani juga kau bocah."

Jangan-jangan setelah ini dia berdelusi disetubuhi oleh kurcaci itu. Eren merinding sendiri membayangkannya.

"Levi, kau mau minum apa?" suara teriakan Carla Jeager terdengar dari dapur.

Oh, jadi tamu yang ia delusikan menjadi tetangganya ini bernama Le...

...vi?

Eren berbalik dan mengucek matanya. Memastikan apa orang yang duduk dengan santai di sofanya memang benar-benar Levi Ackerman. Mulutnya terbuka. "Sir?"

"Sudah kembali ke alam nyata, bocah?"

"Ta-tapi... Anda... Perancis..." tergagap, Eren tak tahu haru bilang apa. Salah siapa pria itu muncul saat dia sedang dalam masa delusinya.

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk mengajakmu ke _dark-sky park_ besok. Mana mungkin aku melupakannya."

Eren jelas terharu. Siapa sangka pria itu sudi mengingat janji konyol dengan seorang bocah remaja dan mengorbankan istirahat di negara kelahirannya? Jadi jangan heran jika Eren langsung menyerbu Levi dengan sebuah pelukan besar.

Kali ini ia yakin bukan delusi. Suhu tubuh Levi begitu nyata di kulitnya.

"Terima kasih, Sir. Terima kasih banyak."

.

…*…

.

**9. Bulu perindu** (_Senandung Dewi Utari_)

Siapa yang tahu Mikasa percaya pada pelet?

Berbekal bulu perindu, alat untuk memikat lawan jenis yang berasal dari sebuah negara di ujung Asia Tenggara, dia berencana untuk melakukan sihir hitam itu.

Jika bagaimana cara dia mendapatkannya, Hanji lah yang patut dituding sebagai tersangka. Wanita gila ilmu pengetahuan itu rela merogoh kocek lebih dalam untuk menguji benda mistis itu di laboratorium akibat hasutan dari Mikasa. Padahal si gadis berwajah orientah hanya berkata MUNGKIN rambut itu adalah rambut titan yang selama ini dicari-cari Hanji.

Kebohongan besar. Sebenarnya benda itu adalah bulu ekor elang yang sudah diberi kekuatan magis.

Mikasa tak mau berbohong, tapi uang sakunya sebagai pelajar jelas tidak cukup untuk membeli benda dengan ongkos kirim selangit itu. Dan akhir-akhir ini Eren semakin sering mengigaukan nama pamannya—entah mimpi apa saudara angkatanya itu. Jadi dia harus bertindak cepat. Dan kali ini Hanji yang menjadi korban penipuannya.

Annie mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih spesial karena sudah menunjukkan blog tentang benda itu dan cara penggunaannya.

Direndam air kemudian diletakkan di atas foto pria yang disukai. Mikasa terjaga semalaman, tak sabar menunggu efeknya saat Eren terbangun esok hari.

Dan saat ia keluar kamar untuk mengecek hasilnya, Eren sedang menyeret ransel gunungnya keluar dari kamar dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Selamat pagi, Mikasa."

"Selamat pagi, Eren." Dibantunya pemuda itu membawa ransel yang cukup berat itu ke lantai bawah. Mungkin hari ini dia harus membantu Jean membuat film lagi. "Kau tampak berbeda hari ini."

"Tentu saja, aku sedang sangat senang!" Mikasa berdebar menunggu kalimat berikutnya. Berharap Eren mengeluarkan kalimat pujian untuk dirinya atau kata-kata cinta. "Sir Levi mengajakku meliahat bintang malam ini. Aku sungguh tak sabar."

Kastil harapan yang sejak malam ia bangun hancur berantakan. "Oh..."

Setelah selesai mengocehkan tentang betapa baiknya Levi dan keinginannya untuk melihat bintang, Eren segera pergi ke luar rumah untuk pergi membantu Jean membuat film. Dan dia sama sekali tak mengacuhkan aura neraka yang muncul di sekitar Mikasa.

Suara tawa seorang wanita—yang Mikasa yakin bukan Carla Jeager—terdengar dari dapur. Seorang wanita dengan rambut cokelat mengenakan kacamata sedang duduk di sana dengan tenang sambil menikmati teh. "Itu tak akan mempan pada orang yang sudah menemukan _soulmate_-nya lho, Mikasa."

Sejak kapan wanita itu tahu jika Mikasa berniat menggunakannya pada Eren?

"Nah, Mikasa," Hanji Zoe—yang kebetulan adik kandung dari Carla Jeager—bangkit dan mendekati Mikasa. "Apa kau tahu jika tidak baik membohongi orang lain, hm?"

Mikasa menelan ludah.

Keluarga Ackerman tidak kenal takut. Begitu pula dengan Mikasa. Tapi...

...pengecualian kalau Hanji sudah mengeluarkan wajah gila ilmu pengetahuannya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan Mikasa selama sisa liburan musim panas kali ini.

.

…*…

.

**10. Kontemplasi** (_Kai Anbu_)

Jean menudingnya sebagai homo.

Armin menepuk pundaknya sambil berkata jika dia tak salah, dia hanya jatuh cinta.

Mikasa mengambil sikap tidak setuju pada kedekatannya dengan Levi.

Orang tuanya belum tahu. Mereka menganggap kedekatan Eren dan Levi semata-mata karena Eren menginginkan sosok kakak laki-laki yang menyerupai Mikasa.

Sementara Eren sendiri?

Dia yakin perasaannya bukan cinta. Mungkin pertemanan adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya dibandingkan persaudaraan.

Tapi, dia tak pernah tertarik melihat otot Jean atau Armin saat ganti baju di sekolah—mungkin karena otot mereka tidak segagah otot Levi. Dan lagi teman mana yang senang menggoda dengan kata-kata menjurus?

Eren frustasi.

Dia anak tunggal. Keluarganya pasti akan sangat kecewa jika sampai dia berbelok menjadi homoseksual. Oh, dia bisa membayangkan ibunya menangis dan ayahnya memandangnya dengan ekspresi marah. Eren menggigit bibir.

Hanji Zoe, bibinya, datang malam ini. Menggodanya habis-habisan. Terima kasih banyak Eren akan katakan pada Armin. Mengapa pemuda manis itu harus sebegitu jujurnya hingga menceritakan perihal dugaan Eren telah jatuh cinta? Apalagi pada bibinya sendiri, yang secara kebetulan merupakan pembimbing Armin untuk olimpiade kimia.

Dan saat Eren bercerita jika itu hanyalah dugaan bodoh Armin, karena dia tak mungkin jatuh cinta dengan Levi Ackerman. Hanji segera terbatuk sangat keras. Kemudian wanita itu terdiam dan tampak mengkalkulasi seuatu sebelum menepuk pundak Eren dan berkata, "Mungkin kau memang berjodoh dengannya."

Satu hal yang pasti, bercerita pada bibinya adalah pilihan buruk.

Eren terdiam di kamarnya. Hendak melakukan kontemplasi malam ini. Merenungkan apa yang baik dan buruk bagi dirinya, masalah orientasi seksualnya yang mengambang, antisipasi yang harus diambilnya dan masih banyak lagi.

"Bocah, kau belum tidur?"

Suara itu muncul dari jendelanya. Eren segera berlari menyambutnya. Menemukan Levi sedang bersandar di kusennya dengan wajah datar. Ah, Eren lupa jika kamar mereka memang berhadapan.

"Aku… aku sedang… mengerjakan PR musim panasku." Satu kebohongan tidak meluncur mulus dari bibirnya. PR-nya sudah selesai sejak minggu lalu berkat bantuan Mikasa dan Armin.

Levi tampak tidak percaya, tapi toh dia tak memaksa Eren untuk mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya tengah dia lakukan. "Musim panas masih lama, bocah. Kau bisa mengerjakannya lusa. Atau kau tak mau melihat bintang besok malam?"

Eren cemberut mendengar ancaman itu. Ingin berkata jika Levi bukan orang yang bisa memerintahnya atau dia bukan anak kecil lagi. Lagipula dia tak bisa tidur, dia harus berkontemplasi malam ini.

"Masih ada banyak waktu."

Eren memandangi pria itu. Menerka-nerka apakah Levi dapat membaca pikiran.

Tapi entah mengapa perasaannya terasa lega. Benar juga. Masih ada banyak waktu. Ia tidak harus memutuskan orientasinya malam ini juga, masih ada banyak waktu untuk melihat apakah dia memang benar seorang gay atau itu hanya ketertarikan berdasarkan rasa iri. Bukankah semuanya memang harus pelan-pelan?

Mungkin, kontemplasinya bisa ditunda.

Ia tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih, Sir Levi. Selamat malam." Ditutupnya jendela, membiarkan Levi yang mengernyit tak mengerti akan arti ucapan terima kasih itu.

Diangkatnya bahu dan berucap lirih. "Selamat malam juga, Eren."

.

…TBC…

.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca 69 drabble untuk FID ini. Dan makasih banyak buat yang sudah bantu aku di facebook dan menyumbangkan prompt yang menarik. Nggak nyangka ternyata banyak yang mau bantu. Bagi yang sudah nyumbang prompt juga, aku pakai untuk chapter berikut-berikutnya ya.**

Violet Autumn: Makasih banget _prompt_-nya, awal semua ide ini dari _prompt_-mu lho.

Running until 300KMH: _Short Course_ itu maksudnya kursus singkat kan? Aku nggak salah _translate_ kan? #plak

Seerstella: Makasih ya kak, _prompt_-nya yang biasanya berakhir romantis malah aku kacaukan…

Ferra Rii: _Prompt_ yang menarik banget. Makasih banyak ya.

Kurohippopotamus: Makasih sumbangan idenya, nambah pengetahuan juga soal astronomi. :)

Black-klepon: Aku nggak nyangka _prompt_-mu yang berkesan fantasi malah aku acak-acak begini... maaf ya.

Faye Calderonne: Makasih ya bantuannya. Sebenarnya aku mau pakai _prompt_ yang lain, tapi entah kenapa aku malah pakai yang ini...

Soranlahmeer: Sebenarnya aku pernah buat kisah bertema delusi juga, tapi entah mengapa aku ingin pakai _prompt_ yang ini.

Senandung Dewi Utari: _Prompt_ yang susah, susahnya itu mengaitkan bulu perindu dengan kehidupan Eren di sini. Tapi keren deh ;)

Kai Anbu: Kakak, _prompt_ ini cocoknya jadi tema FF MC tentang psikologi seorang anak dibandingkan untuk _drabble_... maaf kalau hasilnya jadi aneh, keterbatasan word nggak bisa memuat semua tahap kontemplasi...

**Aku masih butuh banyak koreksi, jadi tolong kasih kritik dan saran ya.**


	2. 11-20

.

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titans belongs to Isayama Hajime**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: OOC, miss typo(s), AU modern world, BL etc**

Diikutkan untuk FID 6 dengan tema 69. Dan direalisasikan dengan 69 drabble yang akan dibuat dalam 7 chapter.

**Ucapan terima kasih spesial untuk teman-teman yang namanya saya sebutkan bersama prompt yang diberikan.**

**.**

…***…**

**.**

**11. Godaan** (_Kia-Andrea_)

Siapa yang tak tahu jika Levi senang menggoda Eren?

Mulai dari kata-kata panas hingga sentuhan nakal pernah dia lakukan pada remaja tersebut. Jika ditanya alasannya, Levi hanya akan menjawab dengan, 'Aku suka melihat reaksinya'.

Hanji praktis tertawa berguling-guling di halaman rumah saat mendengar jawaban itu. Mengejek Levi habis-habisan dengan sebutan pedofil dan mesum sebelum menelepon Erwin dengan semangat empat lima.

Hanji tak tahu, godaan terbesar bagi Levi saat itu bukan wajah Eren yang tengah bernyanyi dengan suara sumbang di kamarnya—yang tampak jelas dari kebun rumah Levi—atau bokongnya yang bergoyang seiring nyanyiannya.

Godaan terbesar bagi Levi saat itu adalah meremukkan _handphone_ Hanji di bawah sepatunya dan memutilasi sang sahabat sejak SMA tersebut.

.

…*…

.

**12. Tangan** (_Azukihazzle_)

Perjalanan mendaki gunung bukan hal yang mudah bagi Eren—atau bagi siapapun sebenarnya. Apalagi jika kau melakukannya saat senja, tanpa bantuan senter atau alat pencahayaan lainnya yang dapat menunjukkan medan yang tengah ditempuh.

Masih ingat bukan, tujuan pendakian Eren kali ini adalah menuju _dark-sky park_ untuk melihat sejuta bintang bertaburan di langit malam. Bahkan, jika menurut buku panduan astronomi Armin, sekitar tanggal tujuh ini, akan terjadi hujan meteor dari rasi…hm, Eren tak dapat mengingatnya sama sekali karena terlalu bersemangat.

Tapi itu nanti, kalau mereka sudah sampai di pos melihat bintang.

Masalahnya sekarang adalah, hari mulai gelap dan mereka dilarang menggunakan senter—yang dapat menimbulkan polusi cahaya—untuk mencapai pos tersebut.

Dan ini sudah kali kelima Eren tersandung entah apa yang menonjol di permukaan tanah—berharap saja itu hanya bonggol tanaman dan bukannya hewan liar.

"Kau itu memang ceroboh atau sengaja ingin menyandarkan kepalamu di punggungku, hm?" goda pria di depannya yang sejak tadi punggungnya menjadi korban tabrakan sadis jidat Eren tiap kali pemuda itu tersandung.

Eren menggerutu pelan sambil mengelus jidatnya. Demi apa, punggung Levi hampir sama kerasnya dengan lantai kamar yang ia cium tiap pagi—tidak dengan sukarela, tentunya. "Aku tak dapat melihat apapun dalam kegelapan, _Sir_."

"Kau hanya manja."

"Itu tidak benar!"

"Apa boleh buat." Levi mendengus dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Eren. "Hanji akan mengamuk jika sampai kau pulang dengan dahi lebam."

Eren tertawa pelan dan meraih tangan itu. "Terima kasih, _Sir_."

.

…*…

.

**13. Cermin **(_Kirarin Ayasak_i)

Armin pernah berkata padanya jika sosok seorang belahan jiwa bagaikan cermin. Kau dapat melihat dirimu pada sosoknya dan dia akan melihat dirinya pada sosokmu. Begitu identik, seolah kalian lahir dari sebuah jiwa yang sama.

Eren mencibir. Tentu saja Armin dapat mengatakan hal itu dengan mudah. Halo, dia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan kepala sekolah mereka yang berambut pirang, bermata biru, dan memiliki otak yang luar biasa—sama seperti Armin. Tentu saja kalimat macam 'Mirip itu jodoh' atau 'Belahan jiwa adalah cermin diri' adalah kalimat yang tepat untuk pemuda cantik itu.

Tapi tidak bagi Eren.

Setidaknya jika menjadikan Levi Ackerman sebagai subjek perbandingan sebagai sang belahan jiwa—seperti yang diyakini bibinya.

Levi punya mata dan rambut hitam, Eren punya mata hijau dan rambut cokelat gelap. Tubuh Levi pendek namun kekar, tubuh Eren tinggi dan berlekuk standar—hanya karena dia tak mau dikatakan kurus atau langsing. Sifat Levi dingin dan kadang mesum, sementara Eren adalah orang yang sangat terbalik dengannya.

Eren tidak dapat mengatakan apapun yang menjadi kemiripan antara dirinya dan Levi. Namun dia juga tak bisa menyebutkan nama seseorang yang dapat menjadi cerminannya. Kecuali mungkin Carla Jeager. Tapi tentu saja, Eren tak berminat menjadi seorang Sangkuriang.

Sementara Levi…

Satu-satunya orang yang dapat dikatakan sebagai cerminan sempurna seorang Levi Ackerman hanyalah Mikasa Ackerman.

Tapi, sungguh, Eren benar-benar tak ingin membayangkan suatu keluarga di mana Levi dan Mikasa menjadi sepasang orang tua. Mungkin rumah mereka akan terasa bagaikan berada di musim dingin abadi.

Eren mengangkat bahunya. Menyimpulkan jika kata-kata Armin tidak selalu tepat.

Terutama jika diartikan secara harafiah.

.

…*…

.

**14. ****Pulang** (_Aline __A__zur__e_)

"Vega, Capella, Sirius, Altair. Hebat! Aku tak menyangka akan dapat melihat sebanyak ini,_ Sir_." Eren berlarian di atas bukit bagaikan anak anjing yang melihat tulang. Levi bahkan dapat mengimajinasikan ekor berbulu lebat bergoyang semangat di bokong Eren. "Ah, lihat! Ada bintang jatuh!"

"Ucapkan permohonanmu, bocah."

Eren menggerutu singkat. Tangannya yang tadi siap terkatup di depan dada ditariknya kembali. "Aku bukan anak kecil yang percaya hal semacam itu. Berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti bayi, _Sir._" Sebuah seringai menyebalkan tersungging di wajahnya. "Atau mungkin insting kebapakan Anda sudah keluar?"

"Aku tak mendengarmu, Eren." Levi menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon—menahan hasrat ingin berbaring akibat ejekan Eren mengenai usia. Matanya menangkap gerak lincah Eren yang begitu atraktif di bawah taburan bintang. "Jangan berlari sembarangan, bocah. Di sini gelap, kau bisa…"

BRUAK!

"…terjatuh."

Levi mendengus mengejek melihat Eren yang kini terbaring telungkup di atas rumput. Bokongnya menungging ke atas, wajahnya yang jatuh lebih dulu menjadi tumpuan. Berharap saja Eren Jeager tidak mimisan.

Pemuda itu mengaduh pelan sambil berguling di rumput, mengubah posisinya menjadi terlentang. Tangan kirinya menjadi bantalan kepala sementara tangan yang lain mengelus hidung, memastikan apakah ada perubahan pada bentuknya atau tidak. Matanya masih saja terpaku pada angkasa di atasnya. "Rasanya ingin selamanya aku di sini."

"Bocah bodoh." Sebuah bayangan gelap menutupi pandangan Eren. Wajah Levi yang berbayang tampak samar akibat kegelapan. Hanya gambaran kabur dan sorot mata tajamnya saja yang mampu Eren lihat. "Kau tidak bisa jadi orang utan dengan selamanya di sini."

Eren tertawa mendengarnya. "Tapi tempat ini terlalu indah. Sayang jika aku melepaskannya."

"Matahari akan terbit. Dan kau akan kehilangan bintang-bintang itu." Jitakan sayang jatuh ke kepala Eren. "Kita harus pulang sekarang. Siang nanti kita akan sampai ke rumah." Bayangan itu hilang secepat datangnya.

"Eh? Sekarang? Cepat sekali?" Eren bangkit dari tidurnya dan langsung mengejar Levi yang sedang membereskan barang. "Sepuluh menit lagi, Sir. Kumohon…"

"Tidak."

"Kumohon, Sir…"

"Tidak." Levi mengangkat ranselnya dan tersenyum miring. Melihat senyum itu, Eren segera mundur beberapa langkah. Dia tahu, senyum itu tak pernah berarti baik baginya. "Hm, kalau kau tak ingin pulang ke rumah, boleh saja."

Eren menelan ludah. Tidak mungkin tawaran semanis itu keluar dari bibir Levi.

"Tapi aku tak bertanggung jawab jika aku melakan sesuatu padamu di tempat gelap ini."

.

…*…

.

**15. Terlupakan** (_Setsugetsuka Kikuyomi_)

Eren tidak percaya reinkarnasi. Begitu pula Levi.

Reinkarnasi hanyalah sebuah kepercayaan bodoh untuk mengelabuhi pandangan seseorang terhadap kematian. Itulah yang mereka yakini.

Tapi saat berjalan di belakang Levi sambil menggenggam ujung jaketnya, sepintas Eren melihat sebuah jubah hijau dengan sayap monokrom berkibar di punggung pria itu. Gambaran itu bertahan beberapa detik sebelum hilang bersamaan dengan hembusan angin.

Setelah bayangan itu pudar, bekasnya pun hilang tak tersisa. Bahkan ia tak lagi dapat menemukannya dalam bilik-bilik memorinya. Tapi, perasaan hangat yang ada dalam hatinya masih tetap bertahan. Seolah-olah kehilangan sesuatu yang erharga dari masa lalunya dan kini berhasil menemukannya kembali.

"Eren?"

"Hm?"

"Apa kita sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Eren memiringkan kepalanya. "Seharusnya belum." Tapi ia juga tak dapat menyangkal perasaan gembiranya saat melihat tetangga baru itu datang ke samping rumahnya musim semi lalu. Hatinya berteriak riang, '_Akhirnya!_ _Ini dia! Dia sudah datang!_' saat merasakan tatapan tajam Levi beradu dengannya. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan saat itu. "Tapi… mungkin pernah. Meski aku tak dapat mengingatnya kapan dan di mana itu."

Sebuah senyum miring tersungging di wajah sang Ackerman. "Pantas kau tampak begitu familier."

Rona merah menyebar. Eren kembali berusaha menyelami ingatannya. Tidak. Bukan di jalan-jalan ramai atau pertokoan padat pengunjung. Tidak juga di desa asalnya atau rumah asli Mikasa. Dan jelas bukan di sekolah. Eren menautkan alisnya gemas. Kapan dia bertemu dengan Levi untuk pertama kalinya?

Dinding raksasa, lubang berukuran besar, darah yang berceceran, cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan, Armin yang memeluk tubuhnya dengan khawatir, dan sosok pendek yang berdiri di atas tubuh makhluk-makhluk gigantik membelakanginya…

Levi…?

"Trost…"

"Hm, kau bicara sesuatu, bocah?"

Eren menggeleng. Nama tempat yang bahkan tak pernah ada dalam peta itu terngiang di benaknya. Tapi dia hanya tertawa pelan. "Tidak ada apa-apa,_ Sir_."

Keduanya berjalan dengan tenang menuju kaki bukit. Matahari mulai naik perlahan menuju puncak tahtanya. Menerangi sepasang sejoli yang terus melangkah menuju kehidupan mereka.

Meninggalkan kenangan lama yang terlupakan di belakangnya.

.

…*…

.

**16. Lubang Kunci** (_Evanthe Beelzenef_)

Kado ulang tahun Eren yang ke sembilan dari ayahnya adalah sebuah kunci. Kunci antik dengan model klasik yang ia jadikan kalung. Grisha berkata jika kunci itu adalah kunci yang sangat berharga, dan Eren harus menjaganya dengan baik.

Kunci itu bukan kunci untuk membuka pintu atau barang manapun. Percayalah, Eren sudah menjajal semua pintu dan benda yang memiliki lubang. Namun tak ada satupun yang tepat.

Mikasa berpendapat itu hanya kunci hiasan semata. Hanji mengatakan jika itu hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak lelucon Grisha yang tak lucu.

Eren sendiri? Dia sudah menyerah mencari keberadaan lubang pasangan kuncinya sejak lama. Tapi, entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini dia kembali teringat perihal itu dan berniat menanyakannya pada ibunya.

Carla tertawa saat mendengar hal itu. "Mikasa ada benarnya juga. Kunci itu sekarang memang hanya berfungsi sebagai hiasan. Dan Hanji juga tidak salah, Papa memberikan itu padamu mungkin hanya sebagai lelucon. Atau penanda."

"Penanda apa?"

"Penanda cinta kami berdua."

Eren hampir tersedak susunya saat itu juga. Ia merutuki hari ini Mikasa dan Ayahnya sedang menonton pacuan kuda—tempat yang dianggap menarik bagi seorang ayah mengajak anak perempuannya berlibur. Jika tidak, tentulah percakapan seperti ini tidak akan terjadi. Ibunya pasti hanya akan tersenyum kecil, seperti saat dia menanyakan hal ini sebelumnya.

"Aku mau berpura-pura tidak dengar saja…" Eren mengerang. Orang tuanya selalu bersikap seolah mereka baru saja menikah kemarin dan tengah berbulan madu. Melupakan usia Eren yang sudah menginjak angka lima belas. Dan membicarakan kenangan romantis suami istri Jeager itu selalu berhasil membuat perut Eren mulas.

"Saat itu, kami masih muda. Aku tak pernah lupa bagaimana hari itu aku mengenakan gaun putih kesayanganku dan berjalan di tepi sungai berdua dengan ayahmu. Cincin di jari manis kiriku sudah lenyap, digantikan dengan cincin kawin di jari manis tangan kanan. Tangan saling bertahutan, senyum tersungging di wajah…"

Eren mulai menguap. Sampai kapan ibunya mau mengoceh tentang kenangan masa mudanya? Halo, Eren bukan Christa yang senang mendengar kisah romantis.

"…dan kotak itu kami lempar ke dalam sungai berdua. Bersumpah jika anak kami akan menggunakannya suatu saat nanti."

Eren berjengit. Mulai menyesal tidak mendengarkan cerita panjang ibunya. "Kotak apa?"

"Kotak berisi cincin kami saat masih bertunangan yang menjadi pasangan dari kuncimu itu." Carla tersenyum pelan. "Dan kau harus mencarinya."

"U-untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk meminang kekasihmu kan?" Carla mengerjabkan mata. Menyadari jika Eren sudah melewatkan bagian paling menarik dari kisahnya. Matanya menyipit, seiring dengan senyumnya yang semakin lebar. "Kecuali jika kau ingin dipinang, bukannya meminang."

Kali ini Eren benar-benar tersedak susunya.

.

…*…

.

**17. Kejutan** (_Satsuki Kobayakawa_)

Hanji paling senang menyiksa Levi.

Jangan terjemahkan secara harafiah, dia tak akan menggunakan pisau atau semacamnya. Lagipula dia pasti sudah mati remuk jika nekat melakukan hal itu. Otot Levi bukan sekedar pajangan penggoda iman di ranjang, kalau kau ingin tahu.

Jadi, hari ini wanita berambut cokelat itu menyeret Levi—dan Erwin sebagai penjaga agar tidak terjadi perang dunia ketiga—ke salah satu bar ternama di kotanya dengan iming-iming satu set foto _chibi_ Eren yang menjadi koleksi pribadi wanita beracamata itu.

Hanji tahu jika Levi sangat membenci bar dan segala macam tempat hiburan malam. Selain karena ketidakkuatan pada minuman berarkohol, kebenciannya terhadap orang-orang yang berpakaian minim dan saling menggosokkan badan satu sama lain adalah faktor lainnya. Tapi seperti biasa, Hanji selalu sukses membawa teman baiknya itu—meski dengan dengan sediki paksaan.

Tapi kali ini beda, Hanji merasa tak perlu harus terlalu menyiksa Levi. Toh, makhluk kuntet itu juga sudah membuat keponkannya senang. Apa salahnya sedikit berterima kasih?

Kembali ke _scene_ Levi yang merutuk sambil menyingkirkan _blue moon_ yang dipesankan Hanji.

"_Sir_…Sir Levi?"

Sepertinya Levi mabuk—atau tidak—dia mendengar suara Eren. Dia menoleh ke belakang, mencari sosok bocah yang menjadi pusat atensinya. Nihil. Jelas, salah dengar.

"_Sir_… A-ano…"

Levi mendongak, menyaksikan Eren dalam balutan seragam bartender sedang tersenyum canggung ke arahnya.

"Bocah, kau tahu peraturan anak dibawah umur belum diperbolehkan untuk bekerja? Terutama di tempat orang dewasa."

Eren tersenyum kecil sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Eto… sebenarnya aku berkerja untuk memenuhi hobi. Sir Erwin juga sudah tahu kok. Dan aku dipanggil saja malam ini oleh Sir Mike untuk menggantikan karyawan yang sakit."

Levi menghela napas panjang. Kini sudah jelas segalanya. Hanji dan Erwin yang hilang entah ke mana, Mike yang tidak muncul di barnya sendiri, dan Eren yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan ekspresi tidak tertebak menggunakan seragam bartender.

_Hei, mata empat. Kejutanmu yang tidak buruk juga._

.

…*…

.

**18. ****Chronophobia** (_Azurra Raven Hexium_)

Waktu terus bergulir. Tiap detik. Tiap jam, tiap hari. Setiap langkah yang kita lakukan, waktu pasti akan datang menyertai. Dia adalah kawan paling setia bagi kita, juga musuh paling berbahaya yang mesti dihindari.

Dan Eren membencinya. Tidak, lebih lepat lagi jika Eren ketakutan padanya.

Akhir liburan musim panas. Mikasa sudah mulai memilah hasil fotonya untuk diikutkan lomba. Armin sudah memotong rambutnya yang sedikit memanjang—agar tidak dikira perempuan. Carla sudah mempersiapkan baju berlengan untuk keluarganya. Sementara Eren? Pemuda itu hanya duduk di teras rumah sambil merutuki cuaca yang tak lagi sehangat dulu.

Jika liburan telah selesai dan sekolah mulai kembali maka…

…dia tidak akan sesering ini bertemu Levi kan?

Dan pemikiran itu membuatnya menggigil lebih dari yang ia perkirakan.

Dia memang tak menyukai waktu yang cepat berlalu.

.

…*…

.

**19. Lubang Neraka** (_Dark__Youko__ Clan_)

Eren sering bermimpi buruk saat tertidur.

Mimpi itu datang lagi dan lagi, terus berulang. Dan akhir-akhir ini ia makin sering mengalaminya.

Eren melihat api di sekelilingnya, saling bersaut hendak membakarnya. Memerangkapnya dalam sebuah lingkaran dengan dinding yang menyala-nyala. Ia ketakutan. Ia ingin berteriak, ingin lari, ingin menjerit. Namun tubuhnya lemas, seolah seluruh tulang yang menjaga tubuhnya telah diremukkan.

"Apa salahku?! Apa?!" hanya itu yang terus keluar dari bibirnya sementara setan-setan berwujud api itu mengelilinginya dengan tangan terjulur, hendak meraihnya.

"Kau telah berdosa… Kau telah berdosa…"

Eren memekik ketakutan. Ditutupnya telinga. Air mata mengalir turun. Ia tahu apa dosanya. Ia sangat tahu. Namun ia tak mau mengakuinya sebagai dosa. Itulah alasannya mengapa lubang neraka datang menjemputnya. Bahkan sebelum kematian datang.

"EREN!"

Namanya dipanggil, sebuah tangan meraihnya dalam pelukan hangat. Menjaganya, melindunginya. Eren kembali menangis, namun kali ini bukan air mata kesedihan yang mengalir dari matanya. Melainkan air mata kelegaan. Ya, Eren tahu, dia memang berdosa, dosa yang sangat besar, namun ia juga tahu, selalu ada yang siap melindunginya.

"Terima kasih, _Sir_."

Dan kali ini, Eren tidak menjerit saat terbangun.

.

…*…

.

**20. Earphone** (_Arune Rosenheim_)

Suara drum terdengar bersamaan dengan dimulainya petikan gitar yang ganas. Suara berat seorang pria menyahut beberapa saat kemudian. Melantunkan sebuah lirik yang membuat Eren merasa pusing seketika saking terpesonanya.

Tersenyum kecil. Saat Hanji Zoe, bibinya datang sambil berteriak-teriak histeris, dia sama sekali tak mengira segalanya akan jadi seperti ini.

Hei, mana Eren tahu kalau Hanji tidak hanya ahli menarikan jarinya di atas tabung reaksi saja? Gitar listrik dan akustik yang terpajang di atas rak buku bibinya ia kira hanya sekedar pajangan. Atau milik mantan pacar Hanji—jika dia memilikinya—yang tertinggal. Bahkan, Mikasa yang menginap di rumah Hanji tiap akan mengikuti festival musik tahunan pun, dianggapnya sebagai upaya putus asa semata. Intinya, Eren benar-benar tak tahu jika Hanji pernah membentuk band saat masa kuliah.

_No Name._

Nama yang unik. Sama uniknya dengan penampilan ketiga anggotanya saat berada di panggung. Menggunakan setelan jas hitam dan mata diperban, mereka terlihat sangat keren. Tapi, hanya dengan sekali lihat saja, dia bisa mengenali ketiga personil itu.

Pertama, Hanji Zoe, bibinya sendiri, sebagai gitaris. Mike Zacharias, pemilik bar tempat dia terkadang bekerja sambilan, sebagai drummer. Dan yang terakhir, tetangga pendek dengan rambut hitamnya yang sinis, Levi Ackerman sebagai vokalis.

Hanji memberinya satu buah kaset hasil rekaman _No Name_ untuk kontes musik. Eren langsung menjerit bahagia dan lari ke dalam kamarnya untuk menikmati hadiah pemberian bibinya itu.

_Earphone_ sudah menempel di telinga. Eren dengan aura bunga-bunga menikmati alunan nada yang keluar dari sana.

_Green eyes set me up in hell._

Suara berat Levi bernyanyi di telinganya.

Dan jangan salahkan Eren jika kini dia sudah merona sambil guling-guling di ranjangnya. Saat Levi kuliah, tentunya pria itu pasti belum mengenalnya. Tapi… boleh kan jika dia menganggap lirik itu adalah ikatan batin antara mereka?

.

…TBC…

.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini. Chapter kedua makan waktu lebih lama dibanding perkiraanku (Habis aku kebanyakan nonton anime akhir-akhir ini #plak). Terima kasih khusus aku ucapkan untuk kalian yang sudah bantu:**

Kia-Andrea: Makasih ya prompt-nya. Maaf hasilnya benar-benar mainstream…

Azukihazzle: Karena prompt-nya tangan, sebenernya aku kepikiran ide macam membaca garis tangan atau semacamnya, tapi agar nyambung sama kisah sebelumnya… jadi pakai cerita mainstream lagi…

Kirarin Ayasaki: Ahaha, maaf ya, dari prompt cermin, aku malah lari ke soulmate #plak

Aline Azure: Prompt-nya pulang. Pas banget sama alurnya. Makasih banyak ya ^^

Setsugetsuka Kikuyomi: Ini makan seharian penuh… aku nggak kepikiran apapun dari prompt sederhana… hahaha :D

Evanthe Beelzenef: Harusnya ini jadi kisah yang romantis, tapi aku malah mengacaukannya…

Satsuki Kobayakawa: Ini juga makan waktu lama buat mikir idenya. Aku nggak kepikiran apapun sih…

Azurra Raven Hexium: Mungkin ketakutan Eren di sini bukan phobia ya…

Dark Youko Clan: Makasih sudah ikut bantu cariin prompt ya.

Arune Rosenheim: Saat bayangin earphone, aku malah kebayang doujin no name, jadi yah…

**Dan terima kasih banyak juga untukmu yang sudah membaca kisah ini. Aku masih banyak kekurangan, jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^**


	3. 21-30

.

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titans belongs to Isayama Hajime**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: OOC, miss typo(s), AU modern world, BL etc**

Diikutkan untuk FID 6 dengan tema 69. Dan direalisasikan dengan 69 drabble yang akan dibuat dalam 7 chapter.

**Ucapan terima kasih spesial untuk teman-teman yang namanya saya sebutkan bersama prompt yang diberikan.**

**.**

…***…**

**.**

**21. Red Lake** (_Qamara Risa Li Atoda_)

Mikasa selalu berkata jika jatuh cinta itu rasanya seperti tenggelam dalam danau. Sesak, tak bisa bernapas, menyakitkan. Namun air yang menyelimuti terasa aman melindungi, menyeretmu menuju tempat yang tak kau ketahui sebelumnya.

Eren melongo saat mendengarnya, menduga Mikasa terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Christa di klub fotografi sehingga otaknya sedikit bergeser atau apa.

Dan bicara soal tenggelam, Eren lah ahlinya. Seumur hidup, dia mengabdikan dirinya sebagai pecinta air dalam jumlah banyak. Danau dan laut adalah tempat favoritnya. Dan dia juga rutin menenggelamkan diri di dalamnya. Itu sebelum menjalani kursus singkat renang musim panas ini bersama tetangganya yang pendek namun tampan, tentunya.

Malam ini adalah hari terakhir libur musim panasnya. Masih dengan kecemasan melingkupi, dia pergi mandi. Berharap air hangat akan melunturkan perasaan aneh yang mengganjal hatinya. Namun jangankan menghilang, kata-kata Mikasa soal cinta malah terbayang dalam benaknya. Menggodanya untuk menyembunyikan kepalanya di bawah permukaan air dan merasakan yang namanya 'jatuh cinta'.

Bodoh memang. Namun itulah yang ia lakukan.

Hangat menyelimutinya—tentu saja karena ia mandi menggunakan air hangat, toh dia bukan anak perempuan yang mengkhawatirkan kehalusan kulitnya akan terkikis suhu. Tubuhnya serasa ditekan dari segala arah, menyakitkan namun sekaligus menenangkan. Jantungnya berdegup cepat, paru-parunya menahan sebanyak mungkin udara di dalamnya. Dan saat ia membuka matanya, air dalam bak mandinya berubah kemerahan. Seperti sebuah danau merah di negara Asia Tenggara.

Eren panik. Sadar dirinya terlalu lama di bawah air. Segera dia bangkit dan menarik napas panjang-panjang, mensyukuri dia tak terlalu ceroboh hingga mati di bak mandi—salah satu kematian paling bodoh kalau menurut situs yang dibuat Jean.

Tapi… sensasi saat tenggelam itu…

Eren merasa sering merasakannya. Perasaan hangat, sesak, terlindungi, candu dan segalanya. Ya, dia sering mengalaminya.

Saat bertemu dengan tetangga samping rumahnya.

Dan bukannya sembuh dari kegalauan, dia justru semakin tenggelam dalam ketakutan tak bisa sering bertemu tetangga cebol setelah sekolah dimulai.

Ah, Eren lupa menyimpulkan jika dia jatuh cinta pada Levi Ackerman.

.

…*…

.

**22. ****B****ed cover** (_Nunu Jomblo_)

Mikasa pulang larut malam. Beberapa kali mengeluhkan punggungnya yang terasa rontok. Ucapkan terima kasih pada Hanji dan ramuan misterius ciptaannya yang membuat Mikasa merasa tiga kali lebih kuat dan nekat berlari mengelilingi kota seharian untuk meredam sensasinya. Seluruh tulangnya terasa hancur kali ini.

Tapi tak apa, sebagai imbalannya—atau sogokan agar Mikasa tidak mengamuk dan menghabisinya—Hanji mengatakan sebuah cara ampuh untuk mendapatkan hati orang yang tengah disukai dengan menggunakan mantra.

Cari batu berwarna biru di halaman rumah dan cuci bersih, genggam di tangan kiri selama satu jam penuh sebelum diletakkan di bawah _bed cover_ tepat sebelum tidur.

Hanji menjamin cara ini seratus persen ampuh.

"Dengan ini aku akan mendapatkan Eren. Paman, kau tak akan menang dariku…" Mikasa tertawa bahagia sambil menyelipkan batu itu di bawah _bed cover_-nya. Dia rela tidurnya tak tenang akibat rasa terganjal di bagian pinggang, apapun akan dia lakukan untuk merebut atensi Eren yang tengah didominasi oleh pamannya sendiri—miris sekali bukan?

Hanya saja, Mikasa tak tahu, Hanji telah mengatakan hal yang sama pada Levi dan memaksa pria itu melakukannya—dengan iming-iming video Eren kecil yang sedang mandi.

Nah, kita lihat saja. Besok pagi, mantra siapa yang lebih kuat pengaruhnya pada Eren.

.

…*…

.

**23. Malaikat** (_Fallenmoka_)

Mikasa berpendapat jika Hanji Zoe adalah iblis. Hal yang berlebihan menurut Eren, toh dia tak pernah melihat sayap kelelawar atau ekor runcing keluar dari tubuh bibinya.

Armin berpendapat jika Hanji Zoe adalah manusia. Manusia biasa yang tidak bisa dikatakan biasa-biasa saja. Ralat, eksentrik. Dengan kata itulah Armin mendeskripsikan bibi Eren sekaligus guru kimia mereka. Dan Eren tak bisa membantahnya.

Tapi bagi Eren, Hanji adalah malaikat.

Eren bahkan sempat berdelusi melihat sepasang sayap putih dan lingkaran cahaya di tubuh Hanji saat wanita berkacamata itu memberikannya satu album foto masa kuliahnya saat sarapan pagi ini—tak mengacuhkan Grisha yang terbatuk kaget melihat kedatangannya.

Tapi tentu saja yang membuat Eren sampai beranggapan begitu bukan karena ingin melihat wajah muda bibinya—Hanji tak pernah berubah sejak lulus SMA, itu yang dikatakan Carla padanya. Melainkan karena entitas seorang pria berwajah rata dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah yang selalu terselip di sudut tiap foto.

Eren masih menganggapnya malaikat hingga sampai di sebuah foto. Foto di mana Levi memeluk pinggang Hanji sementara bibinya merangkulkan tangan di pundak pria yang sepuluh senti lebih pendek darinya itu. PROM. Tulisan besar itu tercetak sebagai latar belakang foto tersebut. Huruf O-nya sedikit tertutup oleh kepala pirang milik Erwin Smith.

Dadanya panas. Saat dia mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati bibinya tengah merangkul pundak Mikasa dengan akrab, entah mengapa pendapat Mikasa menular padanya.

Sayap kelelawar dan ekor berujung segitiga langsung menggantikan sayap putih dan lingkaran cahaya imajinasi yang ia lihat.

_Fallen Angel_. Mungkin itulah kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan sosok Hanji di mata Eren sekarang.

Ah, Eren. Katakan saja kau cemburu apa susahnya sih?

.

…*…

.

**24. Bleeding heart.** (_Himarura Kiiromaru_)

Seperti kebanyakan hari pertama sekolah, ocehan ramai para siswa tentang kegiatan liburan atau kesibukan mencontek PR yang belum rampung menjadi kegiatan yang memaksa guru mengundurkan jam masuk.

Dan kali ini, Eren memutuskan untuk mendengarkan Christa menceritakan buku baru yang direkomendasikan Armin—siapa sangka pemuda manis itu juga penggemar kisah-kisah romansa?

"Buku ini mengisahkan asal-usul bunga _bleeding heart_. Di mana seorang putri jatuh cinta pada seorang pemburu, namun ayah Sang Putri, Sang Raja, menentangnya. Dia mengirimkan Sang Pemburu untuk membunuh ular raksasa yang meresahkan warga karena memakan ternak. Dengan kekuatan cinta, Sang Pemburu berhasil melakukannya. Saat kabar keberhasilannya sampai ke telinga Sang Raja, beliau memerintahkan seorang ksatria untuk membunuh pemburu tersebut dan menyebarkan kebohongan jika Sang Pemburu meninggal akibat ular raksasa tersebut."

Eren nyaris menguap andai kata tatapan membunuh Ymir tak sampai padanya.

"Putri menangis selama beberapa hari, hingga akhirnya dia mendengar kebenaran tentang kisah itu. Sakit hati, Sang Putri yang merasa dihianati memutuskan untuk bunuh diri dengan menusuk jantungnya. Sejak saat itu, tumbuhlah bunga _bleeding heart_ yang dipercaya merupakan perwujudan dari cinta sejati sang putri dalam wujud bunga jantung yang berdarah."

Christa sudah siap menceritakan kisah berikutnya andai saja, Hanji Zoe—guru kimia dan wali kelas mereka—tidak muncul di depan pintu kelas dan memanggilnya.

"Aku punya kejutan besar untuk kalian~~" kata wanita itu saat berlalu sambil menggandeng tangan Christa—dan Ymir yang mengikuti di belakang dengan wajah garang menuju ruang guru. Meninggalkan seisi kelas dengan muka horor. Kejutan besar Hanji tak pernah jadi seindah nada yang dikeluarkan oleh maniak kimia itu saat mengatakannya.

Andai saja Eren sedang tak marah dengan bibinya, tentulah dia akan diam-diam membuntuti wanita itu menuju ruang guru dan menguping. Hanya saja dia tak _mood_ hari ini. Dan lagi, otaknya masih terpaku pada kisah yang dibacakan Christa tadi.

_Jika Ayah menolak Sir Levi dan meminta Sir Levi membunuh ular raksasa untukku, apa Sir Levi mau ya?_

_Jika Sir Levi terbunuh untukku, apa aku sanggup menusukkan belati ke dadaku dan menyusulnya ya?_

Eren tertawa keras. Membuat Jean yang sedang menyalin PR Marco mencoret tulisannya sendiri dan memaki pelan. "Tidak mungkin!" ia berteriak keras. Sasha jadi ingin memegang dahinya dan memastikan kesehatan mental teman sekelasnya tersebut.

Dan dua detik kemudian, aura suram kembali menyelubungi Eren. Sakit hati pada jawaban yang ia buat sendiri.

Sekarang kita lihat, siapa yang jantungnya berdarah? Tentunya dalam arti kiasan.

.

…*…

**25.**** Labirin** (_Anggi Saturnus_)

Eren tak paham dengan kehidupannya. Sejak kapan hidup yang mudah dan selalu menyenangkan berubah menjadi labirin tak berujung seperti ini?

"Jadi, mulai musim panas kali ini, aku akan menggantikan Sir Shadis—yang pensiun sejak awal musim panas lalu—menjadi wali kelas 3A…"

Sorakan bahagia terdengar dari seluruh penjuru kelas. Jean yang duduk di bangku paling depan langsung menangis bahagia. Dengan begini dia tak akan jadi korban eksperimen mengerikan Hanji lagi tiap kali terlambat atau lupa mengerjakan PR lagi.

Eren sendiri menarik napas lega, tidak akan dilaporkan lagi jika dia bertengkar dengan Jean! Ini hadiah pasca liburan musim panas terbaiknya. Yah, setidaknya sebelum dia ingat, apapun alasannya, dia benci liburan musim panas sudah berakhir.

Tapi Mikasa yang duduk tepat di antara dua pemuda itu hanya diam dengan wajah serius. Hanji yang menerima dengan pasrah dipindahkan dari kelas keponakannya tercinta—bahkan wanita gila sains itu tersenyum lebar—jelas bukan merupakan hal bagus. Dan dia akan bersiap apapun yang ada di otak gila guru kimianya tersebut.

"…jadi, mulai hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan wali kelas baru! Dia juga akan sekaligus menggantikan Miss Nanaba yang sedang cuti melahirkan sebagai guru matematika." Eren mencatat dalam hati jika perut buncit guru matematikanya ternyata bukan hanya karena cacingan. Jadi sudah jelas, Miss Nanaba seorang wanita. "Dan kalian beruntung sekali, wali kelas kalian adalah salah satu sahabat baikku!"

Sekarang kecemasan Mikasa menular ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Beberapa bulan menjadi murid di bawah pengawasan Hanji, mereka sudah paham jika tak ada 'sahabat' Hanji yang cukup waras. Minus kepala sekolah mereka yang gagah dan berwibawa—jika belum kebongkar kedok pedofilnya.

"Dia sangat mengagumkan. Lulusan terbaik di universitas kami dulu, memiliki segudang prestasi di segudang bidang—Argh, dia bahkan pernah mengalahkanku di olimpiade kimia. Wajahnya juga cukup tampan, sampai bisa menarik hati beberapa guru muda dan murid wanita kita pagi tadi." Wanita itu terkekeh pelan sambil membuka pintu masuk kelas.

Seorang pria berdiri di sana.

Eren terkesiap. Mikasa terkesiap. Armin terkesiap. Jean bingung melihat tiga temannya terkesiap.

"Namanya Levi Ackerman!"

Tuh kan, Eren jadi semakin tak mengerti mengapa hidupnya jadi serumit ini. Tapi yah… setidaknya dia tak jadi membenci berakhirnya libur musim panas kan?

.

…*…

.

**26. Racun** (_Eternal Dream Chowz_)

Menjadikan Levi dan Mikasa sebagai sepasang guru dan murid dalam satu kelas adalah racun. Eren baru saja menyadari hal itu.

Bukan karena marga mereka yang sama sehingga menimbulkan kerancuan. Lagipula Levi juga tak terlalu suka dipanggil Sir Ackerman dan lebih memilih nama Sir Levi sebagai panggilannya. Dan Mikasa memang lebih sering dipanggil dengan nama depannya di kelas, tapi tidak di jajaran para guru.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

"Hanya soal seperti ini saja kau tak bisa mengerjakannya, Ackerman?"

Eren menggigiti bibirnya melihat soal bak neraka yang tertera di papan tulis mereka. Ia yakin itu sama sekali bukan soal anak SMA, lagipula, sepertinya satu-satunya sasaran Levi untuk soal itu hanyalah sang juara kelas sekaligus ponakannya tercinta.

"Lucu sekali mendengar Anda memanggil saya seperti itu,_ Sir_. Mengingat Anda sendiri seorang Ackerman." Mikasa memandang dingin guru baru mereka. Sepintas lalu Eren merasa dapat melihat percikan api di antara mereka—hanya karena dia terlalu banyak nonton _anime_ saja akhir-akhir ini. "Dan mengenai soal itu. Saya meragukan apakah surat izin mengajar Anda asli, melihat bentuk soal yang sama sekali tidak mencerminkan kecocokan usia dan tingkat pendidikan kami."

Levi mendengus mengejek. "Sifat yang buruk sekali. Ketidakmampuan bukan sebuah alasan untuk menghina orang lain, Ackerman." Pria bertubuh pendek itu berjalan menuju papan tulis, mencoret-coret sendiri soalnya dengan spidol yang ia bawa, sama sekali tak tampak kesulitan—tentu saja karena dia sendirilah yang mengarang soal itu. Tak sampai satu menit, dia kembali berbalik sambil menunjukkan hasil jawabannya pada Mikasa. "Sebagai murid yang direkomendasikan Nanaba untuk mengikuti olimpiade matematika, kemampuanmu masih payah."

Kali ini Eren yakin, kilatan api yang ada di antara dua Ackerman itu bukan hanya ilusinya saja.

.

…*…

**27. Senja** (_Brilliant Hermione_)

Saat masih kecil, Eren senang bertanya pada Carla di mana jatuhnya matahari saat senja tiba.

Ketika dia mulai dapat memahami logika, Armin berkata jika matahari tak jatuh ke manapun, dia hanya menyinari sisi lain bumi sehingga mereka tak dapat melihatnya.

Semakin ia dewasa, Eren mulai melupakan ketertarikannya pada senja. Baginya, senja hanyalah sebuah waktu yang mengharuskannya menghentikan segala kegiatan dan pulang sebelum Carla panik dan menelepon semua temannya. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

Seperti hari ini, setelah pelajaran berat nan menyakitkan, dilanjutkan kegiatan klub bertajuk mengedit video yang sudah mencapai tahap akhir hingga lupa waktu. Saat dia keluar dari ruang klubnya, satu-satunya yang dapat ia tangkap adalah langit sudah berubah merah dan bayangannya tampak semakin panjang.

"Bocah. Ini baru hari pertama kau sekolah dan kau sudah pulang selarut ini?"

Eren tak perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapa yang mengatakan hal bernada sinis itu. "Saya sibuk di klub. Anda sendiri, _Sir_?"

"Pindah tempat kerja bukan yang enteng, kalau kau ingin tahu."

Eren tersenyum sambil mensejajari langkah Levi yang tak diduga cukup panjang juga. "Saya sama sekali tak mengira jika Sir Levi akan mengajar di sini… saya… saya benar-benar kaget. Mengapa Anda tak mengatakannya pada saya, _Sir_?"

Levi menoleh. Eren sudah was-was akan mendengar jawaban 'Memang apa kewajibanku mengatakannya padamu?' atau semacamnya keluar dari bibir tipis pria itu. Namun, dia sama sekali tak menyangka jika sebuah tangan akan memaksanya menunduk dan mengusap rambut cokelatnya hingga berantakan.

"Anggap saja ini kejutan untukmu."

Bagi Eren, senja kini tak hanya sebuah waktu saja. Baginya, senja adalah sebuah memori tersendiri tentang senyum tipis yang tampak samar akibat cahaya suramnya yang keemasan.

.

…*…

.

**28. Incalculable** (_Violet Auntum__)_

"Masih ada delapan belas buku lagi." Itulah yang dikatakan Mikasa saat Eren menyuruh gadis itu segera tidur dan meninggalkan tumpukan buku matematikanya. Tampaknya kata-kata tajam Levi di kelas berhasil menumbuhkan jiwa persaingan gadis itu. Walau aura gelapnya memang membuat pasangan suami istri Jeager memutuskan untuk tak mengajaknya bicara.

Eren memutuskan duduk di belakang Mikasa, memandangi punggung gadis itu yang sedikit membungkuk saking seriusnya.

"Aku masih tak mengerti," gumam Eren mencoba membuka pembicaraan. "Mengapa kalian—kau dan Sir Levi—tampaknya terobsesi pada matematika."

Mikasa menarik napas dan membuka satu buku tebal yang lain. "Matematika adalah tentang angka. Tentang segala kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi di dunia."

"Aku tak mengerti."

Kau bisa menghitung apapun yang kamu mau dengan matematika. Datangnya musim hujan, pergerakan bintang, perkiraan waktu, biaya belanja dan lain-lain. Hidup manusia tidak pernah terlepas dari matematika." Ia mengatakannya bahkan tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari buku yang tengah didalaminya. Lupakan fakta jika fokusnya mulai terpecah.

"Apa tak ada yang tak bisa dihitung dengan matematika?"

Mikasa menutup bukunya. Sadar jika dia tak akan pernah dapat mencerna satu pun kata di dalamnya jika Eren masih ada di sana. "Ada. Perasaan manusia. Sebanyak apapun perkiraan dan kalkulasi yang kau lakukan, kau tak pernah akan bisa menghitung perasaan manusia."

Eren diam. Meresapi kata-kata Mikasa. Benar juga… dia juga tak pernah dapat menghitung perasaannya sendiri. Sama seperti dia yang tak dapat menghitung seberapa besar perasaan ayah dan ibunya. Atau perasaan Armin, Mikasa dan semua teman-temannya yang lain.

Dan… yang terutama perasaan Levi Ackerman tentang dirinya. Apakah memang suka, atau hanya perasaan sayang semata. Apa gestur intim yang selama ini Eren tangkap hanyalah halusinasi semata, atau itu merupakan bentuk dari suatu afeksi?

Sementara Eren tenggelam dalam kegalauannya tentang perasaan Ackerman senior padanya, di sisi lain ruangan, Ackerman junior juga tengah tenggelam dalam lautan kegalauan yang tak kalah dalamnya.

Yang tabah ya, Mikasa.

.

…*…

.

**29. Fan** (_Seerstella_)

Hari kedua setelah libur musim panas selesai.

Eren benar-benar tak mengerti bagaimana bisa pintu masuk ruang kelasnya dipenuhi oleh gadis-gadis labil yang tampak histeris.

Hm, apa si muka kuda atau Marco masuk majalah lagi kemarin? Atau hubungan Reiner dan Bertholdt terbongkar? Ymir mencium Christa di depan ruang guru—lagi? Armin kalah main _truth or dare _hingga datang ke sekolah dengan seragam perempuan? Atau malah Mikasa berkelahi di dalam kelas?

Lupakan saja pertanyaan yang terakhir. Jawabannya tentu saja tidak mungkin.

Dengan meneguhkan hati, Eren mencoba untuk menembus kerumunan perempuan itu. Sedikit kepayahan mengingat dia belum pernah ikut acara belanja barang obralan bersama ibunya tiap akhir bulan. Tapi toh pada akhirnya dia berhasil menembus kerumunan gadis penuh aura bunga-bunga itu.

Dan begitu ia sampai di dalam kelasnya…

…ia sendiri ingin menjadi bagian dari para gadis tersebut.

Demi apa, guru baru mereka yang tengah duduk di meja guru sambil menyilangkan lengan terlihat sangat tampan. Kacamata bertengger di wajah yang tersenyum miring meremehkan, menegaskan kesan tangguh dan berbahaya sang guru muda. Belum lagi kerutan di antara alisnya, walau terlihat sangar tapi justru membuat wajah Levi Ackerman semakin tampak memesona.

Dan… oh, Eren butuh waktu satu menit penuh untuk menyadari Mikasa dengan aura setan hitamnya duduk di hadapan Levi mencoba mengerjakan soal matematika setingkat neraka.

.

…*…

.

**30. Raconteur** (_Ferra Rii_)

Christa adalah seorang pencerita yang baik. Dia gemar mencari korban untuk mendengarkannya bercerita—terutama tentang kisah-kisah cinta. Ada dua orang yang dengan suka rela menjadi pendengarnya. Salah satunya adalah Armin Arlert. Selain karena alasan ingin tahu, kedekatan batin karena sering salah dikira anak kembar juga membuatnya ikhlas melakukan hal itu.

Tapi, ada saat-saat tertentu di mana Armin tidak bisa menemaninya. Dan Ymir—sang _bodyguard_ Christa—tentunya hati-hati saat memilih pendengar pengganti untuk sang malaikat kecilnya. Lupakan Mikasa, Annie, Sasha dan Jean, aura yang mereka keluargakan jelas tidak cocok untuk kisah romansa penuh bunga-bunga. Ymir juga malas mempertimbangkan Connie atau Reiner. Melupakan fakta jika Reiner sudah belok sepenuhnya pada Bertholdt atau Connie yang jelas-jelas naksir Sasha, dia benci Christa didekati tipe laki-laki seperti mereka. Jelas Ymir sudah mempertimbangkan Marco dan Bertholdt, selain karena sikapnya yang lembut dan kemungkinan mereka menyukai Christa mendekati nol, dia yakin mereka bisa dikendalikan dengan mudah. Tapi mengingat fakta selalu ada Jean atau Reiner yang mengekor—dan mengawasi—di belakang, lupakan saja.

Dibandingkan harus mencari ke luar kelas, Ymir lebih senang memungut Eren untuk dijadikan korban paksa. Toh, sedikit pelototan saja cukup membuat Eren fokus pada kisah yang diceritakan Christa.

Tapi itu dulu, sekarang Eren bahkan dengan senang hati menemani gadis pirang itu saat bercerita, bahkan tanpa diminta dan dipaksa. Ymir tak perlu lagi mencegatnya seperti dulu—untuk hal ini dia cukup mensyukurinya.

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, Eren tak lagi tampak bosan. Bahkan, jika Ymir boleh bilang, Eren sepertinya cukup menikmati kisah yang dibawakan Christa. Bahkan pemuda itu juga kadang melamun dengan wajah bodoh a la _uke_ jatuh cinta—jika dia boleh mencomot salah satu istilah Christa di hobi rahasianya.

"Dia jatuh cinta," bisik Christa padanya. "Aku yakin Eren sedang jatuh cinta."

"Orang tolol pun tahu akan hal itu. Dia terlalu jujur."

Christa tersenyum kecil dengan wajah yang… _well_, katakan saja tidak tampak seperti malaikat. "Tapi pada siapa?"

"Er…Jean?" Asal Ymir mengeluarkan nama itu. Hei, Eren sering berkelahi di kelas dengan hibrid kuda itu. Jadi mungkin saja kan?

"Kurasa bukan." Christa mengangkat bahunya dan memasang wajah masam. Ymir terkekeh saat melihat 'wajah sebenarnya' sang malaikat muncul kembali. "Lagipula gosip tentang mereka sudah basi. Jean menyukai Mikasa meski tahu gadis itu menyukai Eren dan Eren… aku yakin dia jatuh cinta pada wali kelas kita."

Ymir nyaris tersedak jus mangga yang sedang diminumnya. "Sir Levi?"

"Memang kenapa?"

"_Doujin_ apa yang kemarin kau beli di toko buku?"

"Hubungan terlarang seorang pria dengan anak yang usianya beda sembilan belas tahun." Christa tersenyum malaikat—kembali menggunakan topeng anak baiknya. "Tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipula mereka memang manis jika bersama—maksudku Sir Levi dan Eren, bukan _doujin_-nya."

"Kau ini… sedang suka kisah tentang pedofil ya?"

"Ufufu. Aku jadi tak sabar ingin menceritakan kisah terbaruku pada Miss Hanji. Aku yakin dia akan suka."

Ymir menghela napas panjang.

Christa _memang_ seorang pencerita yang baik. Dia gemar mencari korban untuk mendengarkannya bercerita—terutama tentang kisah-kisah cinta. Ada dua orang yang dengan suka rela menjadi pendengarnya. Salah satunya adalah Armin Arlert. Selain karena alasan ingin tahu, kedekatan batin karena sering salah dikira anak kembar juga membuatnya ikhlas melakukan hal itu.

Sementara satu orang lainnya adalah Hanji Zoe. Guru kimia sekaligus penasihat klub fotografi yang diikuti Christa—dan Ymir yang hanya membuntuti sang pujaan hati. Namun untuk kasus Hanji, hanya kisah-kisah tertentu yang bisa dia dengarkan dengan baik.

Dan itu berhubungan dengan hobi rahasia Christa Lenz.

_Yaoi._

Kuharap kau mengerti apa maksudku.

.

…TBC…

.

**Sebenarnya pengerjaan FF ini sudah rampung sejak kemarin-kemarin. Hanya saja aku sibuk dengan bantu-bantu pindahan kos Kakakku, jadilah aku baru bisa merampungkannya hari ini dan mempublishnya. Akhirnya semua orang yang bantu nyumbang prompt sudah aku pakai, jadi balik ke awal lagi deh.**

**Ucapan terima kasih spesial untuk:**

Qamara Risa Li Atoda: Danau merah… aku cuma kebayang soal Danau Pagaralam, dan kemungkinan Eren ke sana… nyaris mustahil #plak kan liburannya sudah selesai, jadi aku membuat kisah yang agak beda sedikit deh dari prompt-nya.

Nunu Jomblo: Sebenernya mau buat kisah soal Levi yang ngejek bed cover-nya Eren yang kekanakan, tapi jari malah ngetik soal mantra yang dikasih tahu sama temenku XD

Fallenmoka: Kupikir kisah kalau Eren menjadi malaikat sudah biasa, dan Levi sebagai malaikat… entahlah #plak. Jadi aku cuma kebayang Hanji yang dianggap bak malaikat (gagal).

Himarura Kiiromaru: Aku suka banget bunga ini. Bentuknya lucu. Tapi kisah di belakangnya agak tragis. Jadi… entah mengapa aku malah nulis soal ini jadi seperti ini. Urgh.

Anggi Saturnus: Bicara soal labirin, aku lebih sering fokus ke labirin perasaan atau labirin kehidupan. Jadilah aku menulis soal itu. Bukan labirin secara harafiah.

Eternal Dream Chowz: Bicara soal racun, aku sebenarnya ingin buat Mikasa yang ngeracunin Levi atau Eren, tapi karena nggak cocok sama alurnya, jadi aku hanya bisa… membuat yang seperti ini.

Brilliant Hermione: Duh, semua prompt-nya romantis habis. Dan aku bukan ahlinya soal kisah bunga-bunga… jadi cuma bisa kasih kisah standar seperti ini…

Violet Auntum: Harusnya ini kisah soal kalkulator yang rusak. Tapi aku malah memlesetkannya jadi percakapan yang aku lakukan dengan seorang teman.

Seerstella: Sebenernya aku pingin ambil yang dog… tapi… tapi… takutnya nanti malah mirip sama Dog Style… apalagi di sini kan seme lebih pendek dari uke, jadilah aku ambil yang fans aja.

Ferra Rii: Aku nggak yakin kisah seperti ini bisa dimasukkan ke dalam prompt ini bukan. Tapi memang semua prompt yang kamu kasih itu keren banget sih.

**Aku masih butuh banyak koreksi, jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya ya.**

**Oh ya, kalau kalian mau kasih prompt ke aku juga, silakan tulis di review ya. ^^**


	4. 31-40

.

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titans belongs to Isayama Hajime**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: OOC, miss typo(s), AU modern world, BL etc**

Diikutkan untuk FID 6 dengan tema 69. Dan direalisasikan dengan 69 drabble yang akan dibuat dalam 7 chapter.

**Ucapan terima kasih spesial untuk teman-teman yang namanya saya sebutkan bersama prompt yang diberikan.**

**.**

…***…**

**.**

**31. Cegukan** _(Saory Athena Namikaze)_

Cegukan itu masalah besar.

Terutama jika kau tak bisa menghentikannya.

Dan inilah yang sedang diderita Eren sekarang.

Eren sudah minum dua gelas air dingin yang diberikan Hanji padanya. Melupakan fakta jika air itu berwarna biru terang dengan aroma yang tak dapat dia katakan enak. Eren juga sudah meniup kantung kertas yang diberikan Armin—bahkan hingga sobek. Dan Mikasa rela meminjam kostum Sadako dari klub drama untuk menakut-nakuti saudara angkatnya.

Tapi semua gagal!

Oleh karena itu sekarang Eren pergi menemui Levi atas saran Hanji. Bibinya berkata, seumur hidup dia mengenal Levi Ackerman, tak pernah sekalipun dia melihat Levi cegukan lebih dari sepuluh detik. Mungkin pria kepala tiga itu bisa menyembuhkannya.

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Hampir—hiks—dua jam,_ Sir_—hiks."

"Aku mengerti." Levi mengangguk mengerti dan bangkit dari kursinya. Seringai buas muncul di wajahnya. "Tenang saja, aku akan menyembuhkanmu."

Eren menelan ludah. Sadar ini bukanlah hal yang bagus. Dan ia harus menghindarinya.

Setiap Levi maju satu langkah mendekatinya, ia akan mundur dua langkah. Tapi seperti kisah-kisah klise pada umumnya, tak selamanya Eren bisa mundur. Dinding selalu akan menyambutnya. Dan Levi memanfaatkan hal itu untuk memojokkan remaja itu. Satu tangan diletakkan di samping kepala Eren, sementara kepala dan badannya bergerak maju untuk menghentikan pergerakan pemuda itu.

"_S-Sir?_"

"Bukankah kau ingin aku menyembuhkan cegukanmu, bocah."

"Ta…tapi… ini…"

"Diam dan menurut saja."

Andai saja Eren bisa semudah itu melakukannya! Tapi sungguh, mana bisa dia diam dan menurut jika kepala Levi hanya berjarak tiga centi dari kepalanya. Eren menahan napas dan memejamkan matanya seerat mungkin, tak berani melihat apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi.

Satu detik.

Lima detik.

Sepuluh detik.

Sebuah tepukan singkat mendarat di kepalanya. Tubuh yang menghimpitnya ke tembok menghilang. Dia membuka mata dan menemukan Levi yang tengah tersenyum miring.

"Sudah berhenti."

"Eh?"

"Menahan napas adalah cara terbaik untuk menyembuhkan cegukan, bocah."

"O-oh…"

Eren merona. Benar-benar ingin menjerit karena salah paham akan maksud Levi sebenarnya. Tapi sungguh, ia sendiri bersumpah tak pernah berharap Levi akan menciumnya—lalu rona merah di wajahnya itu apa?

"Hei, bocah."

"Er… ya?"

"Kau tahu mengapa cegukanmu sulit berhenti?"

"Tidak."

"Ada sebuah mitos. Cegukan adalah tanda jika seseorang tengah memikirkanmu. Semakin lama dan parah cegukanmu itu, maka semakin dalam orang itu memikirkanmu."

"Ta…tapi… siapa yang memikirkanku?"

"Menurutmu siapa?"

Dan Eren nyaris gila saat melihat senyum miring itu kembali tersungging di wajah Levi Ackerman.

Boleh kan, dia berharap?

.

…*…

.

**32. Vacuum Cleaner** (_Orzz_)

Tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya, sekarang kelas Eren memiliki alat-alat kebersihan yang luar biasa kerennya! Tak hanya pel atau sapu seperti yang biasa dimiliki kelas lain. Sebuah _vacuum cleaner _berwarna hitam pucat yang tampak mewah kini berada di sudut kelas.

"Ini keluaran terbaru," bisik Armin dengan wajah kagum saat pertama kali melihatnya. "Aku baru saja melihat iklannya kemarin di televisi. Kemampuan menyedot debu hingga ke sudut-sudut yang sulit dijangkau ataupun celah-celah sempit. Mengagumkan…"

Eren yang mendengarkannya hanya mengernyit pelan. Siapa tahu kalau sahabat sejak kecilnya ini gemar menonton_ home shopping_?

Si muka kuda menyela. "Menurut kalian siapa yang membelikannya untuk kita? Harganya pasti tak murah kan?"

Satu kelas saling pandang dengan wajah 'yang jelas bukan aku'.

"Pasti Sir Levi," Eren menjawab dengan nada yakin.

"Mengapa kau berpikir begitu?" Christa yang duduk di dekat mereka bertanya penasaran. Aura bahagia ganjil yang menguar di belakangnya hanya ilusi semata.

"Sir Levi kan pecinta kebersihan—kalau bukan obsesif kompulsif…" kata Eren sambil tersenyum bangga. "Di dalam kamarnya saja, dia punya banyak sekali _vacuum cleaner_ dari berbagai model dan fungsi. Pokoknya benar-benar lengkap! Kalian harus lihat sendiri. Belum lagi…"

Lupakan Eren yang bercerita dengan efek bunga-bunga dan kilauan cahaya menyertainya. Seluruh kelas kini diliputi oleh aura aneh yang tak dapat dijabarkan. Satu yang mereka pikirkan:

_Eren, apa yang kau lakukan di kamar Sir Levi?_

.

…*…

.

**33. Hujan** (_Rhiani_)

Kisah kali ini akan menjawab pertanyaan '_Apa yang dilakukan Eren di kamar Levi__?_'.

Semua ini berawal dua hari yang lalu. Saat Grisha dan Carla pergi mengantar Mikasa untuk berziarah ke makam orang tuanya sementara Eren harus tinggal di rumah untuk menyelesaikan PR matematika—yang tanpa bantuan Mikasa atau Armin, tingkat kesulitannya berasa bagaikan neraka.

Hujan turun cukup deras di luar di luar sana, suaranya cukup menenangkan perasaan Eren. Pemuda itu tersenyum. Musim panas memang sudah berakhir, dan musim gugur telah tiba. Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini hujan semakin sering jatuh.

"Bocah, ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?"

Eren bersorak bahagia dalam hati dan langsung meloncat ke jendela kamarnya. Menatap sosok pria di seberang sana yang sedikit mengabur akibat tertutup derasnya tirai hujan.

Setengah berteriak, dia menjawab, "Aku sedang mengerjakan PR matematika, _Sir_."

Levi mengernyitkan alisnya. "Aku yakin memberikan tugas yang cukup sulit agar tidak ada yang bisa tersenyum saat mengerjakannya."

"Aku memang baru mengerjakan dua dari lima belas nomor. Aku tak bisa mengerjakan yang lainnya."

"Lalu mengapa kau tersenyum, bocah?"

Eren menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan tugas yang Anda berikan, tapi… saya suka hujan. Saya suka melihat tetesan air yang bagaikan berlian jatuh dan menumbuk bumi. Rasanya indah."

Levi mengernyitkan alisnya. "Aku benci hujan."

"Mengapa, _Sir_?"

"Bukan alasan yang bisa kukatakan pada bocah sepertimu." Pria itu berbalik memunggungi Eren dan berjalan menjauh. "Kalau kau kesulitan pada PR-mu, datang ke sini. Akan kuajari kau."

Eren tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih, _Sir_."

Sejak saat itulah Eren rutin datang ke rumah Levi untuk mengerjakan PR matematikanya.

.

…*…

.

**34. Summer Triangle** (_kurohippopotamus_)

Altair, Vega, dan Deneb. Tiga bintang yang disebut sebagai segitiga musim panas. Tiga bintang yang paling terang pada malam musim panas. Tiga bintang yang memiliki kisahnya masing-masing.

Saat masih kecil, Mikasa sering mendengar ibunya bercerita tentang kisah Altair dan Vega dalam wujud kisah rakyat Jepang Orihime dan Hikoboshi yang tragis. Mereka yang saling mencintai namun hanya dapat bertemu setahun sekali akibat terpisah oleh sungai bintang.

Terkadang, Mikasa kecil membayangkan dirinya sebagai Orihime sementara Eren sebagai Hikoboshi. Mereka akan menjalin kisah cinta yang indah seperti sepasang bintang tersebut—minus segala kisah tragisnya. Dan bayangan itu terus mengikutinya hingga ia tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis remaja yang rupawan.

Tapi Mikasa lupa. Masih ada Deneb di dalam _summer triangle_.

Dan siapa sangka, sosok Deneb akan muncul dalam diri pamannya sendiri. Menyerobot kisahnya dan membawa Hikoboshi berpaling darinya. Menjadikannya sebuah kisah yang lain hingga tak perlu ada tragedi yang terjadi.

Kecuali Orihime yang patah hati.

Jadi, di sinilah Mikasa. Bertengger di jendela kamarnya menikmati langit malam musim gugur, melupakan fakta jika sudah sangat terlambat untuk melihat _summer triangle_ di saat paling indahnya. Menggalau sejadi-jadinya.

.

…*…

.

**35. Rumah bocor** (_Black Klepon_)

Masih musim gugur. Masih cuaca yang dibanjiri hujan deras.

Dan kamar Eren kebanjiran.

Terima kasih atas badai semalam yang menerbangkan beberapa atap di rumah keluarga Jeager. Dan secara kebetulan, semua atap yang menghilang berada tepat di atas kamar putra tunggal mereka, sehingga air hujan dapat dengan mudah menerobos masuk ke dalamnya. Mengubah kamar tersebut menjadi kolam renang mini.

"Kau tak perlu cemas Eren." Carla berusaha menghibur putranya yang tengah mengeringkan buku-buku pelajarannya di dapur.

"Tapi aku harus tidur di mana?" tanya Eren. Mengingat ayahnya menolak keberadaan sofa di rumahnya, tentu saja Eren tak bisa menempati benda itu sebagai solusi. Dan tidur di meja makan atau lantai juga bukan pilihan yang menyenangkan. "Aku tak mau tidur sekamar dengan Mikasa. Atau dengan Ayah dan Ibu."

"Levi sudah berbaik hati untuk menampungmu selama seminggu di rumahnya. Atau sampai kamarmu selesai diperbaiki. Aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah…"

Eren hanya mengangguk patuh sementara hatinya sudah menarikan tarian salsa yang biasa Hanji tarikan saat merasa bahagia. Mengepak baju dan buku-bukunya dalam satu koper besar, siap untuk diungsikan ke rumah tetangga sebelah.

Hei, mungkin tidak selamanya rumah bocor itu buruk.

.

…*…

.

**36. Teka-Teki** (_Faye Calderonne_)

Levi baru menyadarinya kali ini. Tangan Eren tidak sepenuhnya mulus.

Lurus dengan ibu jari, dia banyak menemui bintik-bintik berwarna sedikit gelap yang membentuk parabola. Sepintas mirip seperti bekas gigitan. Namun jika diperhatikan lagi, sepertinya bekas itu sudah lama ada di sana.

"Ini?" Eren balik bertanya sambil memandang tangannya. "Aku juga tidak terlalu tahu. Ibu bilang aku sudah memilikinya sejak lahir. Seperti tanda lahir."

Levi meraih tangan itu dan mengangkatnya ke wajah, mencoba untuk melihat lebih jelas. "Kau tahu, keponakanku yang percaya akan hal mistis pernah berkata jika tanda lahir ada karena bekas luka di kehidupan sebelumnya."

"Mikasa berkata hal seperti itu?" Eren kembali bertanya. Tak bisa membayangkan adik angkatnya itu mengobrol akrab dengan Levi. Ditariknya tangannya agar lepas dari genggaman Levi. "Apakah Anda juga memiliki tanda lahir, _Sir_?"

"Ada." Levi menunjuk punggungnya yang berlapis kemeja putih. "Seperti bekas disayat-sayat pedang."

"Sepertinya mengerikan."

"Tidak juga. Aku sudah terbiasa."

Eren memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba berpikir. "Mungkin dulunya Anda seorang pejuang atau prajurit yang ikut berperang, _Sir_. Tanda lahir Anda akan menjadi bukti seberapa beraninya Anda dulu." Eren mengangkat tangannya. "Tapi tanda lahirku masih merupakan suatu misteri. Untuk apa aku menggigiti tanganku dulu?"

"Mungkin karena kau bodoh."

"Anda tak punya kata-kata penghiburan yang baik ya?"

Sebuah tepukan singkat mendarat di kepalanya. "Apapun yang terjadi di masa lalu, itu hanya sekedar masa lalu. Tak akan mempengaruhi apapun yang ada di masa kini."

Eren tersenyum mendengarnya. "_Sir_, mungkinkah di kehidupan yang sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu?"

"Seorang prajurit dan penggigit tangan?" Levi bertanya dengan nada sarkatik. Eren menendang kakinya kesal. "Itu masih merupakan suatu teka-teki. Tapi bukan sesuatu yang mustahil."

.

…*…

.

**37. Dreamcatcher** (_S__oranlahmeer_)

Eren mendapatkan sebuah hadiah dari Levi pagi ini. _Dreamcatcher_. Penangkap mimpi. Alasannya sih, katanya karena hampir tiap malam Levi terbangun mendengar teriakan Eren yang berniat 'membasmi mereka semua'. Entah siapa yang dimaksud.

Dan malamnya, penangkap mimpi itu berhasil. Eren berhenti berteriak-teriak dan tampaknya mendapatkan mimpi indah. Terlalu indah malah.

Saking indahnya sampai-sampai Levi tetap tak bisa tidur tenang karenanya.

"Ugh… Sir Levi…hm….ah!"

Demi Tuhan, jika Levi bisa tetap berdiam diri di kamarnya—yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Eren—malam ini, maka dia pasti memiliki keteguhan hati yang sangat kuat.

.

…*…

.

**38. Simpul dasi** (_Senandung Dewi Utari_)

Jawaban atas pertanyaan '_Mengapa Eren tak pernah mengenakan seragam dengan lengkap_?' akhirnya terjawab oleh Levi. Dan ternyata alasannya sangat sederhana…

…Eren tidak bisa menyimpulkan dasi.

Ya, jawabannya sesederhana itu.

"Kalau begitu, pakai aku sebagai manekinmu berlatih. Aku tak mau melihat muridku tidak rapi dalam berpakaian."

Dan solusinya pun juga sesederhana itu.

Bisa kau bayangkan seberapa canggungnya Eren saat melakukan hal itu? Tangannya berkeringat dan dia sama sekali tak berani mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang Levi. Pipinya berubah merah dan dia merasa leher dan telinganya pun memanas. Tiap kali jarinya bergerak dengan kaku, tanpa sengaja dia akan menggesek bagian depan kemeja Levi, dan itu membuatnya semakin malu.

Levi sendiri? Dia hanya menyeringai senang saja melihat kegugupan Eren.

Kita tinggalkan sejenak pasangan sejoli tak mau mengaku itu. Bersembunyi di sebuah pot pohon berukuran besar, Hanji Zoe terkekeh bahagia dengan _handphone_ di tenggaman tangannya. Kilatan cahaya menyambar beberapa kali.

"Baru tiga hari tinggal bersama, tapi sudah seperti suami istri. Apalagi kalau seminggu, ya?" Wanita itu terkekeh bahagia.

.

…*…

.

**39. Cemas** (_Meiko Sarasa_)

Cemas itu wajar. Sangat wajar malah.

Mikasa yang cemas karena Eren menginap di rumah pamannya juga sesuatu yang wajar.

Yang tidak wajar adalah saat gadis itu datang ke rumah pamannya sembari membawa sebuah tas besar. Senyum manis tersungging di wajahnya yang cantik, sayang sekali semuanya terhapus saat aura hitam tampak melayang di balik punggungnya.

"Untuk apa kau datang?"

"Apa salah jika seorang keponakan ingin menginap di rumah pamannya sendiri?"

"Secara umum, tidak. Secara khusus, terutama jika aku lah pamannya dan kau lah keponakannya, ya. Katakan apa maumu, Ackerman."

"Sekedar mengingatkan jika kau juga Ackerman, _Sir_." Mikasa menghapus senyum sejuta watt dan kembali memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya. "Aku akan menjaga Eren. Tak akan aku biarkan Anda menyentuhnya. Apapun yang terjadi. Jadi, aku akan menginap di sini."

"Ditolak."

"Kau tak bisa menolaknya."

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Rumah ini milikku."

"Dan Eren adalah kakak angkatku. Sudah kewajibanku untuk menjaganya."

"Grisha dan Carla sudah menyerahkannya padaku. Jadi kewajiban itu berpindah padaku."

"Jangan bersikap seolah kau dan Eren sudah menikah. Apa kau tak khawatir jika seseorang mengatakan hal yang buruk tentang Eren karena tinggal di rumahmu?"

"Dia laki-laki. Tak akan ada gosip bodoh tentang itu tersebar. Kecuali jika seseorang mendapati kami tengah berciuman atau apa. Beda lagi kasusnya denganmu, Mikasa Ackerman. Kau perempuan."

"Dan kita masih saudara. Kau pamanku. Mereka juga tak akan mengatakan apapun tentang itu."

"Itu jika mereka tahu."

"Akan kupastikan jika mereka tahu. Jadi aku akan menginap di sini."

"Tidak."

Aku akan mengakhiri kisahnya di sini. Jika kita tetap nekat melanjutkannya, tentunya kisah ini tak akan selesai dalam waktu singkat. Keluarga Ackerman terkenal akan sifat keras kepala mereka, kalau kau ingin tahu.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, Levi lah yang berhasil menyelesaikan dan memenangkan duel kali ini.

.

…*…

.

**40. Kaca** (_Kirarin Ayasaki_)

Eren suka melihat Levi dari balik kaca jendela kamarnya. Cahaya matahari yang menembus jendela kamar Levi membuat sosok pria itu memperjelas lekukan-lekukan otot perut sang pria. Dan Eren sangat menyukainya.

Dan kini, dia berdiri di depan jendela kamar Levi, menatap langsung ke jendela kamarnya. Berpikir, apa kiranya yang Levi pikirkan saat melihat jendela itu? Apakah dia merasakan apa yang Eren rasakan? Ataukah dia sebenarnya tak terlalu peduli?

Ngomong-ngomong, kamar Eren terlihat sangat jelas dari sini.

Eee… Levi tak tahu kan jika selama ini Eren sering mengintipnya?

.

…TBC…

.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah kali ini.**

**Aku merasa chapter ini pendek banget. Bahkan cuma 2K saja. Tapi apa boleh buat, ide yang melintas sedang ide yang sangat pendek. Dan lagi di chapter kali ini nggak terlalu mengalir kisahnya. Tapi aku harap kalian suka ^^**

Saory Athena Namikaze: Bicara soal cegukan, jadi ingat lagunya Masha and the bear saat episode cegukan. Inspirasiku datang dari sana, bahkan mirip juga ceritanya,tentunya dengan tambahan pemikiran anehku, hahaha XD

Orzz: Aku nggak terlalu bisa menuliskan soal vacuum cleaner, jadinya malah kisah aneh kaya gini, maaf ya…

Rhiani: Pas banget prompt-nya sama musim yang jadi setting sekarang. Musim gugur memang enaknya memandangi hujan ya~~

Kurohippopotamus : Cie, yang lagi suka membahas benda-benda langit. Dari kemarin kasih prompt soal perbintangan terus, hahaha. Tapi soal ini memang menarik, sih. Jadi nostalgia masa SMP saat aku masih obsesi pada astronomi :3

Black Klepon: Bicara soal hujan, tentu saja bicara soal rumah bocor juga. Ini prompt bener-bener manis :3 Mungkin karena kamar kosku juga sepertinya rawan bocor juga. XD

Faye Calderonne: Teka-teki! Sebenarnya pingin buat soal Eren sama Levi nonton film detektif dan main tebak-tebakan siapa pelakunya. Atau Levi yang ngegombal modus teka-teki. Tapi akhirnya aku buat tentang masa lalu mereka.

Soranlahmeer: Aku juga punya penangkap mimpi lho, punya kakakku sebenarnya, nggantung di pintu kos. Tapi pada dasarnya aku memang selalu mimpi aneh, jadi benda itu nggak manjur. XD

Senandung Dewi Utari: Jadi ingat selama masa SMP, aku nggak bisa pakai dasi dengan rapi, jadi simpulnya setelah dipakai nggak pernah aku buka. Untung waktu SMA sudah bisa pakai. Sekarang ada kesempatan pakai lagi nggak ya?

Meiko Sarasa: Prompt yang cocok sama rumah bocor di atas :3 tapi aku malah nggak fokus sama cemasnya sih.

Kirarin Ayasaki: Ini idenya yang paling pendek… maaf ya… tapi aku suka banget prompt-nya. Jadi inget awal nulis drabble ini :3

**Oh ya, untuk pertama kalinya, ada review nggak login di FF ini, jadi aku balas di sini aja ya ^^**

Guest: Maaf, review—atau aku harus bilang flame—mu aku hapus. Alasannya simple, aku benci kata-kata kasar. Terutama yang merendahkan OTP-ku. Aku nggak terima OTP-ku dibilang—maaf—tahi. Lalu, aku juga nggak ngerti ngapain kamu flame masalah Riren, bukankah sudah jelas kalau aku menuliskan pair di summary dan juga nama mereka aku jadikan pair? Aku juga nggak memasang jebakan apapun di FF ini, jadi aku rasa flame-mu pantas dihapus ^^ lain kali kalau flame yang jelas ya.

Rhiani: Makasih sudah review. Eh, maba juga? Sama dong! Sip, prompt-nya aku pakai kok, makasih sudah bantu sumbang ide ya ^^

**Aku masih butuh banyak kritik dan saran, jadi mohon bantuannya ya. Oh ya, aku masih butuh prompt-prompt untuk kedepannya, jadi kalau bisa bantu ya :)**


	5. 41-50

.

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titans belongs to Isayama Hajime**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: OOC, miss typo(s), AU modern world, BL etc**

Diikutkan untuk FID 6 dengan tema 69. Dan direalisasikan dengan 69 drabble yang akan dibuat dalam 7 chapter.

**Ucapan terima kasih spesial untuk teman-teman yang namanya saya sebutkan bersama prompt yang diberikan.**

**.**

…***…**

**.**

**41. Alarm** (_Orzz_)

Eren adalah makhluk yang sulit untuk bangun pagi.

Motivasinya bangun pagi selama musim semi hingga saat ini hanyalah untuk melihat otot dada dan perut tetangganya. Tapi saat mereka kini tinggal serumah, tentu saja dia tak bisa lagi melakukan hal itu bukan?

"Bangun kau, bocah."

"Lima menit lagi…"

"Ini bukan rumahmu. Ikuti peraturanku, maka kau tak akan mati dalam waktu dekat."

"Hm…" Eren kembali bercinta dengan gulingnya.

Andaikan ini komik, tentunya jidat Levi kini pasti sudah dipenuhi oleh empat sudut siku-siku yang bergentayangan.

"Bocah. Dalam hitungan ketiga kau belum bangun, keperawananmu hilang."

Mata hijau yang tadi terpejam langsung terbuka, tubuh jangkung dalam posisi tidur langsung berubah ke posisi duduk, dan mulut melongo tidak percaya mendengar kalimat yang dengan entengnya itu keluar. "A…Anda bercanda kan,_ Sir_?"

"Menurutmu?"

Sejak saat itu, setiap terdengar suara hitungan dengan suara Levi Ackerman di pagi hari, Eren selalu sudah membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Hm, tampaknya selain menjadi tetangga, guru dan calon kekasih Eren, kini Levi juga harus merangkap pekerjaan sebagai jam beker pribadi sang remaja juga.

.

…*…

.

**42. Sarapan** (_Rhiani_)

Meski kelihatannya berbakat dalam menghancurkan dapur dan mengarangkan makanan, sebenarnya Eren Jeager cukup ahli dengan panci dan wajan. Ucapkan terima kasih pada Carla yang senantiasa mengingatkan jika perempuan menginginkan laki-laki yang bisa memasak—bukan berarti Eren ingin menikahi perempuan atau apa—dan Mikasa yang selalu sempurna melakukan apapun, sehingga membuat Eren bertekad untuk melampauinya suatu saat nanti.

Intinya, Eren bisa memasak. Meski itu hanya _omellete_ atau roti bakar, yang penting dia dapat memasakkan masakan untuk Sir Levi tiap paginya selama dia menumpang.

Namun pagi ini lain.

Taplak meja sudah diganti dengan yang berwarna cokelat segar. Piring dan peralatan minum teh dari lemari kaca dengan motif bunga mawar kering dikeluarkan. _Red spider lily_ sudah dimasukkan dalam vas keramik dan diletakkan di tengah meja. Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, sebuah serbet putih bergaris cokelat diletakkan di samping peralatan makan.

Eren tersenyum puas saat melihat hasil karyanya. "Sempurna."

Matanya melebar melirik jam dinding. Dia hanya punya waktu sepuluh menit untuk memasak. Mulutnya komat-kamit membaca resep dari sebuah majalah wanita yang dipinjam dari ibunya. Salad adalah menunya pagi ini.

"Selada merah, selada hijau, tomat, paprika, minyak zaitun…" Eren menimang air perasan lemon, lada dan garam di tangannya. Matanya memelototi tulisan di majalah yang mengatakan SECUKUPNYA untuk ketiga benda itu.

Suara langkah sepatu terdengar dari lantai atas. Eren menggigit bibirnya. Tak banyak waktu untuk memutuskan sekarang.

Nyaris asal-asalan dia menaburkan tiga bumbu itu di atas saladnya dan dibawanya menuju ruang makan.

"Musim gugur." Itulah komentar pertama yang dikeluarkan Levi setelah duduk di meja makan.

"Ah, saya memang sengaja menuansakannya sesuai musim," Eren menjelaskan sambil meletakkan saladnya di atas piring.

Levi duduk dan langsung memakannya dalam diam. Eren sendiri memandanginya sejenak sebelum menyentuh saladnya.

"UGH!" Teh segera diseruput habis untuk menetralkan rasa asin, asam dan pedas yang menyerang indra perasanya. Eren menutup mulutnya yang nyaris refleks memuntahkan kembali makanan itu. Air mata menggenang di sudut mata. Ditatapnya Levi yang masih makan dengan tenang. Seolah tak ada yang salah dari rasa masakan Eren. "_S-Sir_?"

"Kau sudah membuatkannya untukku."

Eren hanya tersenyum kecil. Air mata yang tadi menggenang jatuh. Dia bersumpah, mulai esok akan belajar memasak dengan lebih serius lagi.

Ngomong-ngomong, Eren tak tahu jika setelah itu Levi mengalami mulas-mulas seharian.

.

…*…

.

**43. Yin dan Yang** (_Saory Athena Namikaze_)

Malam ini Hanji memikirkan konsep _Yin_ dan _Yang_.

Kutub utara dan kutub selatan. Panas dan dingin. Siang dan malam. Jiwa dan raga. Kebaikan dan keburukan. Surga dan neraka.

Dua hal yang begitu bertolak belakang, namun justru menyeimbangkan dunia. Bukankah itu adalah hal yang sangat menarik? Bahkan konsep itupun kini menjadi dasar dari pengobatan model China. Jadi, pertanyaan Hanji kali ini adalah:

"Mungkinkah kita mencari jodoh dengan konsep _Yin_ dan _Yang_?"

"Tentu saja bisa." Mikasa yang sedang mampir untuk melatih vokalnya demi perlombaan yang besok menjawab cepat. "Kita pasti mendapatkan pasangan yang mampu melengkapi sifat kita."

"Hm. Berarti tidak salah aku menjodohkan Levi dengan Eren."

"Itu jelas salah!"

"Heeee? Kenapa?"

"Karena Eren jodohku. _Yang_-ku. Dengannya, kami akan menjadi _yin_ dan _yang _yang sempurna."

"Kau percaya diri sekali, Mikasa." Hanji hanya tertawa saja mendengar kata-kata dari keponakan angkatnya itu. Dipeluknya pundak dari Mikasa Ackerman dan diacak rambutnya pelan. "Eren menganggapmu saudara. Lebih baik kau segera mencari penggantinya sebelum menjadi perawan tua."

"Tidak ada yang cocok menjadi _yang_-ku selain dia."

"Kau tak mau mencoba mempertimbangkanku?"

"Hah?"

"Bercanda~~ Hahaha~~"

Mikasa benar-benar ingin menghabisi adik dari ibu angkatnya itu sekarang. Tapi dia sendiri tak bisa menyangkal, Eren memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pasangannya. Pelengkapnya.

Gadis itu hanya mendengus tak suka. Ia sudah menyadarinya, namun dia tak mau mengakuinya. Harga diri dan keegoisannya membuat dia tak mau mengakui jika dia telah kalah dari sang paman.

Tak apa-apa, malam ini dia bisa melupakan hal itu. Toh, dia tak perlu melihat keserasian _yin_ dan _yang_ sempurna di rumah sebelah dari jendela malam ini.

.

…*…

.

**44. ****Kopi hitam dan cokelat** (_witchsong_)

Saat malam tiba, Eren sudah menyiapkan secangkir kopi hitam dan cokelat panas di atas nampan, membawanya menuju halaman belakang rumah Levi di mana terdapat sebuah bangku panjang untuk bersantai. Levi sudah duduk di salah satu ujungnya, kepalanya tetap mendongak menatap langit meski Eren tahu pria itu menyadari kehadirannya.

"_Sir_?" Eren menyodorkan kopi panas itu pada pria di hadapannya. Diterima tanpa ucapan terima kasih. Eren sudah terbiasa. "Tidak masuk? Udara sudah mulai mendingin di sini."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan bocah penyakitan sepertimu." Levi menyesap sedikit kopi pahitnya dan menepuk tempat di sebelahnya, memberi kode agar Eren duduk. "Lagipula aku suka di sini."

"Mengapa?"

Levi menunjukkan sebuah tanaman bunga di hadapannya.

"Magnolia?" tanya Eren memastikan tanaman yang tengah mempersiapkan tidurnya musim dingin itu. "Bukankah bunga itu akan mekar di bulan Mei? Sekarang sudah terlambat untuk menikmatinya."

"Bukan bunganya yang aku nikmati. Tapi maknanya."

"Maknanya?"

"Magnolia mengingatkanku akan seseorang."

"Apakah… orang itu… sangat berarti?"

"Ya. Dulu dia sangat berarti."

"Oh… dan sekarang dia?"

"Aku tak ingin membicarakannya denganmu, bocah." Pria itu memajang wajah sedih yang tak begitu ketara.

Eren terdiam. Menyesap cokelat panasnya perlahan sambil memperhatikan uap kecil yang tercipta. Dia menyukai minumannya itu, mengingatkannya akan hari-hari bahagiannya bersama keluarga dan teman-temannya yang membahagiakan. Rasa manisnya seolah menceritakan manisnya hidup yang ia jalani.

Matanya mencuri pandang pada Levi dari sudut mata. Memperhatikan bagaimana cara pria itu meminum kopinya yang sangat unik. Eren terdiam. Tadi dia sempat mencicipi sedikit kopi hitam kesukaan Levi itu. Rasanya pahit. Tidak enak.

_Apakah rasa pahit itu menggambarkan kehidupan yang selama ini dijalani Sir Levi? Jika begitu… neraka kehidupan apa yang pernah ditemuinya?_

.

…*…

.

**45. Handuk** (_Akashi Waifu_)

"Benda apa ini?"

"Eeee…handuk?"

Levi langsung melemparkannya ke tempat sampah.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan, _Sir_?!"

"Membuangnya." Levi mengelap tangannya dengan sapu tangan seolah jijik pada barang berwarna abu-abu kusam—padahal sewaktu dibeli warnanya putih—yang baru dipegangnya. "Beli yang baru."

"Uang sakuku sudah habis bulan ini." Eren mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal. "Lagipula ini masih cukup bagus."

"Barang ini bahkan tidak cocok untuk disebut sebagai lap." Levi menarik tangan Eren secara paksa dan memaksanya masuk ke dalam kamar sang pria pendek. Dilemparkannya sebuah handuk berwarna hitam yang sebelumnya bersarang di dalam lemari bersama satu lusin handuk lainnya yang serupa. "Pakai itu."

"Tapi ini milik Sir Levi kan?"

"Pakai saja. Aku tak mau ada handuk jorok di rumahku."

"Ta…tapi…"

"Tak ada bantahan."

Eren hanya mengernyitkan alis saja. Padahal ini hari terakhir dia tinggal di rumah gurunya tersebut. Carla Jeager baru saja datang mengabarkan jika perbaikan kamar Eren sudah selesai dilakukan. Apa normal meributkan soal buluknya handuk Eren di saat seperti ini? Eren benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan Levi Ackerman

"Anggap saja kenang-kenangan dariku."

Eren didorong keluar dan pintu dibanting hingga menutup. Meninggalkan sang pemuda berambut cokelat terdiam di depan pintu kamar pemilik rumah dengan wajah bodoh dan pipi yang memerah.

Handuk hitam itu didekatkan ke wajahnya. Diciumnya dalam-dalam. Aroma mint yang bercampur dengan pewangi lemari memasuki indera penciumannya. Aroma yang sama dengan yang biasa keluar dari pakaian Levi.

Senyum terkembang di wajahnya.

"_Sir_… Terima kasih."

.

…*…

.

**4****6****. Bunga** (_Meiko Sarasa_)

Selama seminggu Eren tinggal di rumah tetangganya, dia selalu mendapatkan bunga. Dan pemuda selalu rutin menanyakan artinya pada bibi dan saudara angkatnya—meski tak pernah ada jawaban yang memuaskan.

Hari pertama, Eren mendapatkan _buttercup_ di mejanya. Hanji hanya tersenyum maklum dan Mikasa mengangguk dengan wajah bahagia.

Hari kedua, Eren mendapatkan _burnet_ di atas samping tempat tidurnya. Hanji memberikan seringai lebar dan Mikasa masih mengangguk—dengan wajah kesal.

Hari ketiga, Eren mendapatkan _bulrush_ di depan pintu kamar—nyaris terinjak. Hanji terpingkal-pingkal dan Mikasa tersenyum kecil.

Hari ke empat, Eren mendapatkan _borage_ di atas lemari es. Hanji praktis berguling-guling di atas karpet sementara Mikasa memasang wajah datar khasnya.

Hari ke lima, Eren menemukan _bells of ireland_ di antara buku-buku ujiannya. Hanji memberikan jempol sementara Mikasa berkata '_semoga sukses dengan ujianmu_'.

Hari ke enam, Eren mendapatkan _calla_ terselip di bingkai foto keluarganya. Hanji mengeluarkan aura bunga-bunga sementara Mikasa tampak ragu haruskah mengangguk setuju atau kesal.

Hari ke tujuh, Eren menemukan _anemone_ di atas tubuhnya. Hanji memekik bahagia sambil berlari untuk menelepon Petra sementara Mikasa meremas-remas jemarinya dengan aura neraka.

Hingga saat ini, tak satupun dari dua wanita itu pernah mengatakan apa arti sesungguhnya bunga-bunga yang diberikan Levi. Eren juga terlalu malas untuk mencari artinya di buku floriografi yang berdebu. Dan hasil percarian di internet benar-benar diragukan kevalidannya.

Hanji tersenyum kecil saat melihat Eren mengkliping bunga-bunga itu setelah dikeringkan dalam album khusus. Keponakannya itu anak yang beruntung. Dia mendapatkan calon kekasih yang benar-benar mengerti tentang dirinya—yang kebetulan juga sahabat Hanji sejak masih mengenakan seragam SMA.

Kekanakan, hati yang gembira, kecerobohan, ketumpulan, doa untuk keberhasilan, kecantikan yang memesona dan…

…cinta yang tak luntur.

Betapa si muka rata itu sungguh-sungguh jatuh cinta pada Eren.

.

…*…

.

**47. Revolver** (_Aline azurE_)

Lomba kesenian nasional di musim gugur datang juga.

Dan sekarang Eren terpencar dari anggota klub film di gedung maha luas tempat perlombaan akbar itu dilaksanakan. Jangan tanya kemana perginya Jean, setelah menggandeng tangan Marco, si muka kuda itu lenyap di antara pameran film. Dan Eren malas menguntit orang pacaran. Thomas juga sudah lenyap ditelan masa—tak ada yang menyadarinya pergi. Connie sendiri sedang menuju ruang pameran fotografi tempat Sasha berada.

Eren mendengus kesal. Harusnya dia memang tak pergi ke tempat ini, teman-temannya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengatasi perlombaan.

"Bocah tak tahu arah harusnya tidak datang."

Eren menoleh seketika mendengar suara berat nan sinis tersebut. Dia bahkan bersumpah mendengar derak lehernya saat melakukan hal tersebut. "Sir Levi? Anda datang ke tempat ini juga?"

"Hanji yang menyeretku. Dia bilang ingin memamerkan saingan masa depanku."

Eren tersenyum mengingat mata merah Mikasa saat gadis itu pulang pagi ini. Tampaknya Hanji memaksa sang gadis oriental untuk berlatih semalaman. "Suatu saat nanti Mikasa akan menjadi saingan yang berat untuk Anda, _Sir_."

"Tak perlu menunggu masa depan. Dia sudah menjadi revolver-ku untuk saat ini."

"Revolver?"

"Pistol kalau kau tak tahu." Levi menarik tangan Eren menuju sebuah bagian fotografi. "Sesuatu yang akan membunuhmu kalau kau tak waspada."

Eren mengangguk mengerti. Foto demi foto dengan berbagai ciri khas dilihatnya. Matanya menangkap gambar seorang gadis yang tengah berjinjit memetik bunga yang akhir-akhir ini menarik perhatiannya— di deretan foto pemenang tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Dan nama sang fotografer adalah…

…L. Ackerman.

Suatu kebetulan yang aneh.

"Ini foto Anda, _Sir_?"

"Huh, ternyata mereka ternyata masih memajangnya."

"Foto yang cantik. Siapa modelnya, _Sir?"_

Mata Eren membulat saat melihat senyum tipis tersungging di wajah guru matematikanya tersebut. Bukan senyum miring yang biasa Levi tampilkan. Senyum itu terlihat seperti senyuman… kasih sayang dan kesedihan.

"_Sir_?"

"Aku pernah bilang kan, bunga Magnolia mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang berharga. Dia lah orangnya."

Saat itulah Eren merasakan sebuah tembakan berhasil menembus ulu hatinya. Revolver-nya sudah ditarik oleh sang gadis berambut merah dalam lukisan. Dan mirisnya, dia bahkan tak tahu siapa saingannya ini.

.

…*…

.

**48. Broken** (_Setsugetsuka Kikuyomi_)

Levi menang perlombaan itu saat dia masih pelajar enam kali berturut-turut dalam tiga bidang. Dalam bidang fotografi sendiri, dia memiliki sebuah ciri khas dalam fotonya. Tak hanya pencahayaan dan _timing_ yang tepat, model yang ia gunakan pun hanya satu orang saja membuat foto-fotonya terasa penuh perasaan.

Isabel Magnolia.

Eren mengetahui nama itu dari keterangan yang ada di bawah foto.

Gadis itu tampaknya tidak terlalu tinggi. Kulitnya putih sedikit terbakar matahari. Yang mencolok darinya adalah rambut merah menyala yang selalu dikucir dua berantakan. Ekspresi wajahnya tampak sedikit liar dan bersemangat—mengingatkan Eren akan ekspresi wajahnya tiap kali bercermin di pagi hari.

Namun yang paling membuat Eren nyaris menjerit adalah matanya. Hijau cemerlang besar dengan nuansa biru dan emas tergantung pencahayaan yang ada. Warna mata yang benar-benar serupa dengan warna matanya.

Andai kata dia masih berpegang dengan prinsip Armin, '_Belahan jiwa adalah cermin_'. Tentu dia sudah mengecap sang gadis di dalam foto sebagai jodoh masa depannya. Sayangnya, dia sudah lama melupakan kata-kata tersebut sejak bertemu Levi.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran buruk datang ke pikirannya.

"Apakah Sir Levi bersikap baik padaku karena… aku mirip dia?"

Dadanya terasa sakit saat itu. Ingin rasanya dia menangis. Tapi laki-laki tak boleh menangis bukan? Setidaknya itulah kata sang ibu.

Namun ternyata benar, patah hati itu rasanya… menyakitkan. Saking menyakitkannya sehingga mungkin lebih baik jika dia tidak jatuh cinta saja sejak awal.

.

…*…

.

**49. White Room** (_Evanthe Beelzenef_)

"_Eren…"_

"Hei! Siapa di sana?"

Anak laki-laki berambut cokelat itu merasa mendengar suaranya menggema di ruang serba putih tempatnya berada. Tak ada langit, tak ada tanah, tak ada batas apapun yang terlihat olehnya. Hanya ada padang putih tanpa batas.

Tak ia temukan siapa atau apapun, tapi ia yakin, ada seseorang yang mengeluarkan suara tadi. Namun, sekeras apapun dia berteriak, suara gaib yang tadi menyebutkan sebuah kata tanpa dikenali artinya itu tak lagi menjawab.

"Siapapun itu, bisakah kau mengatakan siapa aku? Mengapa aku ada di sini? Dan tolong, tunjukkan aku sosokmu."

"_Eren…"_

Anak itu mengerjabkan matanya. Tak mengerti akan jawaban yang didapatkannya. Namun tak semudah itu dia menyerah. "Apa itu Eren? Atau mungkin, siapa itu Eren? Apa aku Eren? Atau kau yang Eren? Ayolah, tunjukkan siapa dirimu… aku ingin melihatmu."

"_Eren… Eren… Eren…"_

Suara itu terdengar makin keras dan makin jelas. Nadanya membuat jantung sang anak laki-laki berdebar tak karuan. Seolah dia sudah sangat lama mengenal suara itu dan merindukannya, hanya saja dia tak mengenalnya.

Dia berlari, melintasi ruangan serba putih itu tanpa pernah menemukan ujungnya, terus berlari sampai kakinya terasa sakit dan dia ingin beristirahat. Namun suara keras yang terus memanggil satu nama yang sama itu seolah menariknya, membuatnya terus menggerakkan kaki tanpa tahu tempat yang dituju.

"_Eren… aku mencintaimu… sampai kapanpun… meski harus mati… meski harus membunuh semua para babi tak tahu malu itu. Apapun. Apapun asal aku dapat bersamamu lagi…"_

"Ti-TIDAK!" Tiba-tiba sang pemuda menjerit. Tangannya gemetar, keringat jatuh dari dahinya, membasahi leher dan tubuh yang telanjang tanpa busana. Bibirnya terasa gatal untuk memanggil sebuah nama. Sebuah nama yang ia tak tahu dari mana asalnya namun terasa sangat berarti baginya saat itu.

"Le-Levi… Levi. Levi! LEVI!"

"Berisik."

Eren membuka matanya. Langit-langit kamarnya menjadi pemandangan pertama yang sampai ke matanya. Tubuhnya pun masih berlapis piaya biru tua dan selimut tebal. Ia menghela napas panjang. Ia tidak telanjang dan berada di kamar putih yang tak ia kenali.

Terhuyung-huyung, dia berjalan ke jendela, menemui pria yang sudah membangunkannya dari mimpi aneh. Langit masih gelap, tanda jika fajar masih belum menyingsing. "_Sir_…? Anda terbangun?"

"Mana mungkin aku bisa tetap tidur sementara ada bocah labil mengigaukan namaku."

Pipi Eren memerah. "A-aku tak bermaksud begitu…"

"Mimpi apa kau?" tanya pria itu sambil merapikan mendudukkan tubuhnya di kusen jendela. "Dan jangan katakan kau mimpi aku menggerayangimu atau semacamnya."

Eren menutup wajahnya yang terasa panas terbakar. Bahkan udara dingin malam musim gugur saja sama sekali tak membantunya. "Bu-bukan mimpi apapun… hanya mimpi aneh tentang kamar serba putih dan… suara Anda yang memanggilku saja…"

"Kebetulan yang aneh."

"Eh?"

"Aku baru saja memimpikan hal yang sama." Levi tersenyum miring, membuat Eren ketar-ketir dengan lanjutan dari kata-kata sang pria. "Kau memanggil namaku berulang kali dan mengatakan jika…"

Eren menunggu dengan sabar.

"…kau mencintaiku."

.

…*…

.

**50. Waktu yang terkunci** (_Satsuki Kobayakawa_)

Hanji selalu mengatakan jika Levi terkunci dalam waktu dan tak bisa maju karenanya. Dan tentunya dia tak sedang membicarakan wajah Levi yang awet muda. Semua ini adalah tentang kisah cinta Levi yang tak semulus kulit wajahnya. Terlalu banyak parut dalam perasaan sang pria yang tak bisa waktu sembuhkan.

Setiap kali melihat pohon bunga magnolia, Isabel Magnolia.

Setiap kali mendengar lagu dari sebuah negara di Asia Tenggara berjudul Isabella, Isabel Magnolia.

Setiap kali berpapasan dengan seseorang bermata hijau berkilau, Isabel Magnolia.

Setiap kali menemui rambut merah pendek dikucir dua berantakan, Isabel Magnolia.

Setiap kali berjumpa dengan seseorang penuh semangat dan cita-cita, Isabel Magnolia.

Setiap kali melihat genangan darah, entah itu darah manusia, hewan atau bahkan cairan yang menyerupai darah sekalipun, Isabel Magnolia.

Tapi sepertinya Hanji harus menarik semua hipotesanya tentang Levi yang terjebak dalam waktu. Atau dalam bahasa mudahnya, gagal _move on_. Karena toh, pada akhirnya Levi Ackerman berhasil menemukan sosok yang tak lagi dibandingkannya dengan Isabel Magnolia.

Pohon magnolia kini mengingatkannya akan secangkir kopi hitam dan pemuda berambut cokelat yang tersenyum kecil di bawah bintang musim gugur, Eren Jeager.

Lagu Isabella kini hanyalah sebuah lagi kenangan tentang makan malam romantis diterangi cahaya lilin perahu Noah, Eren Jeager.

Mata hijau berkilau dengan cahaya biru dan emas bukan lagi diidentikkan dengan Isabel, namun oleh pemilik mata hijau yang sama namun terasa berbeda, Eren Jeager.

Rambut merah dikucir dua berantakan kini tak lagi memiliki arti lebih dari itu. Ia sudah memiliki rambut cokelat halus yang nyaman untuk diusap dan dibuat berantakan, Eren Jeager.

Seseorang dengan semangat meluap-luap dan cita-cita setinggi langit, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Eren Jeager.

Dan genangan darah… tidak, itu tidak akan pernah menjadi bagian dari seorang Eren Jeager. Levi berani bersumpah untuk hal itu. Dia akan menjaga remaja itu apapun halangannya. Tak akan dia biarkan darah menjadi satu kenangan untuk putra tunggal keluarga Jeager itu.

Kecuali bercak darah di seprai yang keluar dari lubang mungil akibat gesekan yang berlebih tentunya.

.

…TBC…

.

**Happy birthday, Hanji Zoe! Meski telat sehari, chapter ini ada satu prompt khusus buat kamu sebagai kado, tentunya dengan bumbu Riren juga ^^**

**Chapter ini banyak bunga yang bertebaran ya? Alasan sebenarnya sih karena kakak perempuanku sedang gemar meneriakkan kata 'Bunga-bunga~~ Kiss-kiss~~' a la kau-tahu-siapa lah. Dan… aku mungkin nggak bisa nyelesaikannya tepat waktu karena… astaga OSPEK menghadang di depan wajah. Harapanku besok bisa publish sampai yang 60, dan 9 lainnya akan dicicil saat OSPEK. Tapi… entahlah…**

Orzz: Bicara soal alarm, aku pingin bikin alarm 'tanda bahaya' tapi nggak jadi deh, takut jadi rating M, jadilah cuma alarm bangun tidur aja.

Rhiani: bangun tidur, lalu sarapan. Rasanya pas banget kan? Untuk dekorasi ruang makan yang dibuat Eren, sebenarnya itu diambil dari dekorasi ruang makan idamanku :3

Saory Athena Namikaze: Ah, bicara soal yin dan yang, aku teringat kalau ini adalah pengembangan tema 69 yang mau aku pakai buat FID, tapi batal karena nggak sempat…

witchsong: Aku jadikan satu ya, soalnya kayaknya manis membayangkan mereka minum berdua di taman belakang sambil ngobrol.

Akashi Waifu: Handuk kenang-kenangan itu… diambil dari kisah nyata. Tapi andukku belum separah handuknya Eren lho XD

Meiko Sarasa: Bunga-bunga~~ Kiss-kiss~~ #hush akhirnya ada yang kasih prompt soal bunga, aku pingin banget nulis soal bahasa bunga soalnya XD

Aline azurE: terinspirasi dari obrolan random temen tentang rival yang seperti sebuah senapan, pemicu untuk tetap hidup XD

Setsugetsuka Kikuyomi: Sebenarnya aku mau nulis soal malaikat yang sayapnya patah… tapi… tapi… aku kepikiran bikin Eren yang agak patah hati #ditendang

Evanthe Beelzenef: temanku pernah bilang, selama kita sedang bereinkarnasi (bukan berarti aku percaya sih), kita akan diminta menunggu di sebuah ruang putih sendirian, nah. Dari sini idenya muncul.

Satsuki Kobayakawa: Sekali-sekali menunjukkan perasaan Levi yang sebenarnya nggak salah kan? Ufufu, lagipula pas banget sama prompt-nya ^^

**Bales review bagi yang nggak login ya:**

akashi waifu: Makasih ya sudah review. Dan makasih juga sudah baca dari awal ^^ semoga kamu nggak kecewa sama hasilnya ya, imajinasiku standar soalnya…

**Makasih ya semuanya. Doakan aku bisa menyelesaikannya tepat waktu TT_TT dan mohon kritik dan sarannya. Oh ya, kalau misalnya punya ide buat prompt berikutnya, kasih tahu ya, bantu aku...  
**


	6. 51-60

.

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titans belongs to Isayama Hajime**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: OOC, miss typo(s), AU modern world, BL etc**

Diikutkan untuk FID 6 dengan tema 69. Dan direalisasikan dengan 69 drabble yang akan dibuat dalam 7 chapter.

**Ucapan terima kasih spesial untuk teman-teman yang namanya saya sebutkan bersama prompt yang diberikan.**

**.**

…***…**

**.**

**51. Melamun** (_Azurra Raven Hexium_)

Bukannya Levi tak tahu jika akhir-akhir ini Eren tampak menghindarinya. Bocah remaja itu bahkan sudah menghentikan aktifitas mengintipnya tiap pagi. Mengerjakan PR matematika pun, Eren lebih memilih mengerjakannya bersama Mikasa dan Armin—sesulit apapun PR yang ia berikan—dibanding bersamanya. Bahkan saat pelajarannya, Eren tampak sangat nyaman melamun sambil menatap langit dibanding harus menatapnya yang menjelaskan bilangan kuadrat.

Tentu saja itu membuat suasana kelas jadi tak nyaman. Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Levi terus menerus mengeluarkan aura setan yang membuat murid-muridnya bungkan sejuta bahasa—bahkan Mikasa juga memutuskan untuk duduk tenang di sudut ruangan, tak ingin cari masalah dengan pamannya di saat seperti ini—Eren justru memandang langit dengan wajah madesu. Tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Bahkan, saat ulangan mendadak yang diadakan Levi kemarin pun, Eren hanya berhasil mendapatkan nilai berkepala empat.

Itu tak hanya terjadi satu atau dua hari. Sudah seminggu bocah itu melakukannya, dan mungkin akan terus dilakukan entah sampai kapan.

Tentu saja, hal ini membuat urat kesabaran Levi putus seketika.

Mengabaikan murid-muridny yang menatap horor, Levi berjalan mendekati meja Eren dan berdiri di sampingnya sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada. Eren tampak menyadari kehadirannya, terlihat dari titik-titik keringat yang menjalar di dahinya, namun pemuda itu masih tak mengalihkan pandangan dari langit.

"Eren Jeager, apa langit sebegitu menariknya hingga kau tak mengacuhkan pelajaranku?"

Levi dapat melihat urat yang berkedut tegang di leher Eren, tapi pemuda itu masih berkeras kepala untuk tetap memandangi langit. Cih, padahal Levi yakin wajahnya jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan hamparan biru itu.

"Kau tuli, Eren Jeager?"

Masih juga berusaha untuk tak mengacuhkan. Levi benar-benar mengapresiasi sikap keras kepala dari bocah itu, namun tidak untuk saat ini.

Dengan sedikit kasar, diraihnya pundak Eren dan diputarnya langsung menghadap ke arahnya. Tangan yang satu menarik dagu agar mata mereka bertemu. Levi tersenyum kecil melihat ketakutan yang membayang di wajah kekasih masa depannya.

Dibungkukkan tubuhnya hingga ujung hidungnya menyentuh bagian leher sang pemuda. Menikmati aroma sabun vanilla dan ketegangan yang dirasakannya di sana. Ujung hidungnya merambat hingga akhirnya menyentuh puncak telinga Eren.

Dapat dirasakannya napas Eren tertahan.

"Bocah, berani kau tak mengacuhkanku lagi, kucium kau di sini juga. Kau mengerti?"

Anggukan kaku dan desah napas yang begitu lirih Levi dapatkan sebagai jawaban, segera dilepaskannya pemuda itu dan kembali ke muka kelas sambil tersenyum puas.

Pada akhirnya, selama sisa pelajaran hari itu, mata seorang Eren Jeager sama sekali tak pernah lepas darinya. Dan Levi jelas sangat menikmati bagaimana wajah Eren berubah merah saat Levi mengadu pandangan mereka.

Huh, sepertinya kau senang sekarang, Levi.

.

…*…

.

**52. Pendarahan** (_Dark Youko Clan_)

Sepertinya Eren masih belum benar-benar mengerti akan arti dari peringatan Levi sebelumnya. Bahkan jam pelajaran bermodalkan modus untuk berdua di ruang pribadi Levi, Eren masih berusaha untuk mengabaikannya dengan menundukkan kepala dan diam seribu bahasa.

Dan Levi sudah benar-benar kesal kepadanya. Apalagi sekarang mereka hanya berdua di ruang tertutup, dia tak perlu menahan diri lagi.

"Bocah. Kau ini memang benar-benar ingin kucium atau kau hanya sekedar ingin menguji imanku saja, hm?"

"Sa-saya tidak mengerti apa yang Anda katakan…" Bukannya mengangkat wajah, Eren justru semakin menunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresi yang tengah mewarnainya.

"Oh, jadi kau memang benar-benar ingin kucium?" Levi mengangkat dagu Eren dan tersenyum melihat warna merah yang menyelubungi pipi, leher hingga telinga anak didiknya. "Kau benar-benar nakal, Eren. Menghindari ruang kelas yang ramai dan memilih untuk melakukannya berdua denganku di sini?"

Eren memalingkan wajahnya. "Bu-bukan seperti itu…"

Levi melepaskan dagu Eren dan kembali duduk bersandar di bangkunya. "Kalau begitu, katakan apa alasanmu hingga menghindariku."

"A-aku tak bisa menjawabnya…"

"Kau ingin aku memaksamu atau apa?" Levi mendengus pelan melihat Eren yang salah tingkah. "Dasar Masokis."

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya!"

"Jadi kau ingin aku membuatmu tak bisa berjalan seminggu karena nyeri di bagian bokong? Aku tak keberatan jika begitu."

Eren praktis menutup wajahnya mendengar ancaman itu. Hei, tak peduli apa kata Jean tentang kepolosan otak Eren yang mendekati anak balita, sedikit-sedikit Eren juga tahu mengenai arti dari kalimat Levi. "A-aku tak mau mengatakannya di sini…"

"Tak ada siapapun di sini. Hanya ada kau dan aku."

"Setelah makan malam di halaman belakang rumah Anda." Eren berdiri sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah berat. Tak mengacuhkan kursi yang terguling akibat ulahnya, Eren berlari keluar ruangan Levi. Sebelum menutup pintu, sempat dia mengintip dan berbisik, "Aku menunggumu, _Sir_…"

Saat itu juga, Levi seolah merasakan lapisan mukosa hidungnya yang mengandung banyak pembuluh darah kecil terlepas hingga menimbulkan pendarahan ringan.

Atau dalam bahasa simpelnya, mimisan.

Eren… mengapa kau bertingkah mengundang sekali?

.

…*…

.

**53. Masa lalu** (_Arune Rosenheim_)

Eren rasa Levi tahu segala tentang masa lalunya. Bagaimanapun juga, Levi rutin minum teh di sore hari bersama ibunya atau mengobrol dengan Hanji. Dua wanita itu pasti akan dengan senang hati menceritakan detail masa lalu sang pemuda berambut cokelat pada sang serigala berwujud manusia, Levi Ackerman.

Tapi, jika dipikir-pikir, Eren sama sekali tak tahu masa lalu Levi kecuali pria itu pernah memenangkan lomba fotografi dan membentuk band di masa mudanya. Selain itu? Nyaris tidak ada. Bahkan Mikasa yang secara garis darah merupakan keponakan Levi saja hanya mengangkat bahu dengan wajah masam saat Eren menanyainya.

Dan karena ketidak tahuan itu, masalah tentang Isabel Magnolia jadi terasa begitu berat di pundaknya. Mungkin dia hanya salah paham saja. Mungkin kesamaan dirinya dan wanita itu bukan yang menjadikan Levi berminat mendekatinya. Mungkin Isabel Magnolia adalah saudara jauh Levi atau apa. Dan dia harus mengkonfirmasinya malam ini juga.

Levi sendiri tampaknya tak terlalu senang mendengar pertanyaan Eren. Namun melihat wajah memohon sang remaja, akhirnya dia luluh juga.

"Aku tak tahu mengapa kau tertarik padanya. Tapi Isabel hanyalah teman masa kecilku. Bertiga dengan Farlan." Levi membuka ceritanya dengan kalimat itu. "Dan aku tak menghindar jika kau mau menuduhku punya rasa dengannya."

"O…oh… jadi dia… kekasih Anda?"

"Tidak. Aku 'kakak'nya." Levi mengacak rambut Eren pelan, menyadari jika benda itu sedikit lengket akibat minyak dan keringat. Tapi ia tak keberatan. "Anggap saja kutukan Ackerman. Tak pernah ada Ackerman yang sukses menjalin hubungan dengan cinta pertamanya. _Sibling zone_."

"Eh?"

"Tanya Mikasa untuk lebih jelasnya."

Eren mengernyitkan dahi. "Aku tak mengerti…" Ia menundukkan wajahnya. "Lalu, ke mana perginya Isabel Magnolia sekarang, _Sir_?"

Ada jeda yang tak menyenangkan terjadi. "Aku pernah mengatakannya padamu kan, aku benci hujan."

"Er… ya?"

"Dia mengaku padaku telah jatuh hati pada Farlan di hari berhujan. Dia menjalin hubungan dengan Farlan di hari berhujan. Pernikahan mereka pun dilakukan saat hari berhujan. Dan… kehidupan mereka… juga direnggut di hari berhujan."

Eren menggigit bibir. Benar-benar merasa tak nyaman dengan suasana yang terjadi saat ini. Namun dia tetap berusaha bertahan. "Aku… aku…"

"Kecelakaan akibat jalan licin. Farlan, Isabel yang tengah hamil, dan anak mereka yang pertama meninggal dalam kecelakaan tersebut."

Eren langsung menyentuh pundak Levi dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sana. "Maaf… aku tak berniat untuk membuat Anda mengingat tentang hal itu. Aku hanya… hanya…"

"Cemburu?"

"Tidak!" Eren segera menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, sedikit bersyukur suasana gelap di sekitar mereka telah menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya.

"Kau harus belajar untuk lebih jujur pada dirimu sendiri, Jeager."

Eren mengalihkan pandangannya. "Jadi… hubungan Anda dengan Isabel Magnolia?"

"Dia adikku. Dan istri sahabatku. Tak lebih dari itu."

Dan betapa Eren lega mendengar kalimat itu terucap dari bibir tetangganya.

.

…*…

.

**54. Termometer** (_Orzz_)

Hari Senin, Levi tidak mengajar karena alasan izin. Hari Selasa, Levi tidak pergi mengajar karena alasan sakit.

Eren benar-benar panik. Apa jangan-jangan karena menemanimanya mengobrol di taman hingga larut malam kesehatan Levi jadi terganggu? Bagaimanapun juga, Levi adalah seorang pria paruh baya. Semengagumkan apapun ototnya, daya tahan tubuh manusia akan tetap melemah seiring berjalannya usia bukan?

Itulah alasannya mengapa Eren menyiapkan semangkuk bubur—setelah sukses mencegah keisengan bibinya yang hendak menuangkan cairan hijau metalik mencurigakan ke panci—dan membawanya ke rumah sang tetangga.

Levi ada di kamar. Duduk di ranjangnya sambil membaca buku tebal berbahasa Perancis yang membuat Eren meringis seketika. Wajahnya masih tetap pucat dan datar seperti biasa—mengingatkannya saat Mikasa sedang sakit. Namun dia tahu jika kondisi pria itu jauh dari kata normal.

"Anda sedang sakit, _Sir_." Eren merebut buku yang tengah dibaca Levi dan menyimpannya di rak. Diletakkannya bubur yang telah ia buat di atas meja dan diambilnya termometer yang ia bawa—tanpa izin—dari ruang kesehatan sekolah. Dia mengelapnya hingga bersih—sadar akan standar kebersihan levi yang di atas rata-rata. "Anda harus istirahat agar cepat sembuh." Remaja itu memberi kode agar Levi membuka mulutnya.

"Aku tak mau menggunakan termometer mulut bekas orang lain, bocah."

"Ak tahu itu. Makanya aku mengambil yang baru dan masih terbungkus."

"Petra akan mengamuk besok."

"Aku akan menanggungnya." Eren tersenyum kecil saat menyelipkan termometer itu ke bagian bawah lidah Levi. "Waktunya tiga sampai empat menit," dia bergumam pelan.

Selama tiga menit waktu yang dibutuhkan, Eren menghabiskannya untuk menyiapkan baskom berisi air es dan sebuah handuk bersih untuk mengkompres dahi Levi. Tersenyum kecil membayangkan jika mereka pasti tampak seperti sepasang kekasih.

Waktu yang dibutuhkan selesai. Eren melepaskan termometer di mulut Levi.

"Kau berbohong padaku, bocah."

"A-apa?"

"Seseorang sudah menggunakan termometer itu sebelum aku."

"Ma-maaf… aku tidak tahu…"

"Pembohong cilik."

"Er… maksud Anda?"

"Berapa kali kau mengeluar masukkan benda itu ke dalam mulutmu hingga kau tahu tempat yang tepat untuk meletakkannya, hm?"

Eren merona mendengarnya. Siapa sangka Levi akan tahu hal semacam itu. Padahal dia yakin sudah mencuci bersih termometernya sebelum digunakan. "Maaf… aku hanya tidak ingin membuat Sir Levi kecewa…"

"Tak ada yang membuatku kecewa. Kerjamu bagus, bocah."

Eren tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih, _Sir."_

Em, ngomong-ngomong, karena mereka telah menggunakan termometer mulut yang sama berarti… secara tidak langsung mereka sudah sampai tahap ciuman bukan? Meski tidak secara langsung.

.

…*…

.

**55. Hadiah** (_Reanis M_)

"Mengapa Anda sampai sakit _Sir_?"

Satu suapan.

"Karena aku kedinginan." Levi mengernyit sedikit merasakan bubur yang masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. "Hei, bocah. Kau ingin membakar lidahku? Tiup dulu bubur buatanmu itu."

"Maaf…" Kali ini Eren meniupnya pelan-pelan hingga uap panas yang menguar hilang. Suapan kedua meluncur. "Jangan-jangan karena aku memaksa Anda untuk menemaniku bicara di taman ya? Maafkan, aku…"

"Bukan karenamu." Levi mendengus pelan dan memejamkan matanya. "Si kacamata sialan itu yang membuatku jadi seperti ini."

"Bibi? Memangnya apa yang Bibi lakukan hingga Anda sampai sakit seperti ini?"

"Si mata empat itu sukses membujukku berenang di sungai musim gugur yang nyaris beku."

"Untuk apa?"

Levi menunjuk mejanya dengan tak peduli. "Buka saja. Laci ke dua."

Eren mengernyitkan alisnya mendengarnya. Namun tetap saja dia menuruti perintah dari tetangganya tersebut dan membuka laci ke dua meja tulis besar itu. Di sana terdapat sebuah kotak besi berlapiskan alumunium yang tampak tua, namun ukiran di atasnya masih terlihat begitu jelas, begitu nyata.

_Grisha Jeager dan Carla Zoe_

Eren mengangkatnya perlahan. Wajahnya tampak tak percaya. "I…ini? _Sir_… bagaimana Anda bisa… aku… aku…" Eren bahkan tak mengerti lagi apa yang ingin dia katakan, segalanya bertumpuk di kepalanya dan tak dapat diuraikan dengan kata-kata. "Mengapa Anda mencarinya, _Sir_… seharusnya ini tugasku bukan? Tapi mengapa Anda…"

"Diam kau bocah berisik." Levi bangkit duduk dan menarik tangan Eren mendekat, agar pemuda itu duduk di samping ranjangnya. "Benda itu digunakan untuk melamar dalam keluargamu bukan? Dan kau sama sekali tak cocok untuk melamar."

"Anda jahat sekali."

"Kau lebih cocok dilamar."

"Eh?"

Tangan Levi yang sedikit panas menyusuri garis leher Eren dan menarik rantai yang mengalung di sana hingga kunci yang menjadi liontinnya terlihat. Ditariknya benda itu hingga Eren terpaksa menunduk sebelum terjerat. Digunakannya kunci itu untuk membuka kotak alumunium tersebut, memperlihatkan sepasang cincin yang tergeletak di sana, seolah tak tersentuh waktu.

Tangan Eren ditarik. "Huh, jarimu kurus sekali," komentar Levi sambil memasangkan cincin yang lebih kecil ke jari manis Eren. "Sudah kuduga, cincin perempuan lebih cocok untukmu."

"_Sir_!" Eren melirik cincin untuk pria yang masih berada di dalam kotak. "Lalu bagaimana dengan cincin itu?"

"Biar aku yang simpan."

"Eh?"

"Kau keberatan?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak."

Eren memainkan cincin di jari manisnya sambil tersenyum. Pada akhirnya, tetap dialah penyebab utama sakitnya Levi. Tapi tak salah kan jika dia merasa bahagia? Cincin ini… merupakan hadiah terbaik yang pernah didapatkannya. Dari orang terbaik pula.

"Terima kasih, _Sir_."

.

…*…

.

**56. Tiga tahun lagi** (_Meiko Sarasa_)

"Eren, berapa umurmu?"

"Lima belas, _Sir_. Memangnya kenapa?"

Levi tampak menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Namun dia hanya memasang senyum miringnya saja, membuat punggung Eren gemetar ketakutan.

"A-ada apa, _Sir_?"

"Apa kau ingin aku sembuh?"

Eren memiringkan wajahnya dan memasang wajah polos. Andai saja dia tahu apa yang tengah bergerilya dalam otak Levi, tentulah dia tak akan berani melakukannya. "Tentu saja. Saya ingin Anda cepat sembuh dan bisa mengajar lagi."

"Kau tahu apa yang bisa menyembuhkan demam?"

"Se-selain minum obat dan istirahat?" tanya Eren memastikan. Pipinya sedikit memerah saat sebuah jawaban lain menghantui otaknya. Jawaban yang diberikan ibunya saat Eren kecil tanpa sengaja mendapati ibunya memberikan perawatan 'khusus' untuk ayahnya yang tengah demam. "Dengan cara menularkannya pada orang lain…"

"Dan kau tahu apa itu?"

"Er… ciuman?"

Levi mendengus pelan mendengar jawaban itu. Ditepuknya kepala Eren pelan untuk memberi penghargaan atas jawabannya yang diluar ekspetasi. Hei, ternyata bocah ini tidak sepolos dugaannya. Buktinya, dia tahu hal semacam itu.

"Ada cara lain yang lebih manjur dibandingkan ciuman untuk menyembuhkan demam."

"Apa itu?"

"Tidak akan kukatakan sekarang."

"Eeeeh, kenapa?"

"Datanglah tiga tahun lagi ke sini. Saat itu akan kukatakan padamu. Sekalian mempraktekkannya."

"Kenapa harus menunggu tiga tahun lagi?"

"Karena saat itu kau sudah legal."

Eren memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela. Tak ingin menatap Levi lebih lama. Atau mungkin dia hanya tak ingin Levi melihat rona wajahnya yang kian memekat setelah menyadari maksud sebenarnya dari kata-kata sang tetangga.

"Kau tak mau?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja…"

"Aku hanya minta jawabanmu."

Eren menelan ludah. "Tiga tahun lagi aku akan datang, _Sir_…"

"Bagus."

.

…*…

.

**57. Pelangi** (_Brilliant Hermione_)

Satu lagi hal yang indah dari musim gugur.

Tak peduli seberapa seringnya hujan turun dan membasahi bumi, tak peduli seberapa kerapnnya badai datang dan memporak porandakan tanaman, dan tak peduli seberapa banyaknya daun yang gugur dan mematikan kesuburan tanah, pelangi akan kerap terlihat.

Seperti sore ini. Hujan sudah mulai reda, meninggalkan tetesan-tetesan kecil yang jatuh dari ujung daun yang tersisa. Cahaya matahari senja mengintip malu-malu dari balik selimut awan. Dan sebuah pelangi membentuk jembatan setengah lingkaran tipis yang tak akan bertahan lama.

"Cantiknya…"

"Ya, cantik."

Namun Eren menangkap jika Levi mengatakannya tak sembari memandang pelangi di luar sana. Matanya terus menatap wajahnya tanpa henti.

"_S…Sir…_ jangan memandangiku…"

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, bocah. Aku melihat pelangi…" Senyum kecil tersungging di wajah pria itu. "…dari matamu."

.

…*…

.

**58. Bodyguard** (_Eternal Dream Chowz_)

"Eren, kau punya pacar?"

"Tidak!"

"Jangan membentak Marco, bodoh! Lagipula dia hanya bertanya kan?!"

Eren memandang kesal pada pasangan kekasih di depannya yang sedang berusaha untuk mengintrogasi status seorang Eren Jeager. "Memangnya apa yang membuat kalian berpikir begitu? Kalian tahu sendiri aku tak pernah suka pada gadis manapun dan aku…"

"Eren, kau memakai cincin," Marco menyela sambil tersenyum kecil. Eren segera menyembunyikan tangan kirinya di belakang punggung. "Tak perlu malu. Aku juga mengenakan benda yang sama di tanganku. Pemberian Jean."

Sang remaja berambut cokelat gelap mengalihkan pandangannya ke lain tempat. "Aku berbeda denganmu, Marco. Ini cincin pertunangan milik ibuku. Aku tak mendapatkannya dari siapapun."

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau tidak memakai milik ayahmu saja? Kau bukan perempuan," Jean menimpali dengan seringai menyebalkannya. Sukses membuat urat kesabaran Eren—yang memang tipis jika berhadapan dengan teman sekelasnya itu—putus seketika.

"Diam kau, muka kuda! Kau tak tahu apa tradisi dalam keluargaku! Jadi jangan asal bicara!"

"Memangnya aku salah?! Kau memang lebih cocok memakai cincin perempuan dibanding laki-laki! Kenapa tak sekalian menggunakan seragam Mikasa, heh?!"

"Brengsek kau!"

"Su-sudahlah, Jean… Eren… jangan berkelahi di sini…"

BRAK!

Pintu kelas dibanting hingga membuka. Muka horor wali kelas mereka terlihat begitu mengancam kali ini. Tiga remaja yang menjadi penyebab keributan langsung menegang seketika. "Bocah-bocah berisik. Apa yang kalian lakukan? Suara kalian terdengar hingga ke lorong."

"Ma-maaf,_ Sir_…"

Marco mendorong tubuh Jean kembali ke bangkunya. Mengabaikan kekasihnya yang masih mengutuk Eren Jeager yang dianggapnya terlalu emosional—tidak berkaca dia. Marco mencuri pandang ke arah wali kelas mereka. Menyadari ada gestur melindungi yang ganjil tampak jelas saat dia berjalan ke bangku Eren untuk memberikan wejangan—dan ancaman singkat.

Mungkin matanya memang salah, tapi sepintas tadi ia merasa melihat kilauan dari balik kemeja putih yang dikenakan pria itu. Seperti kalung dengan liontin…cincin? Bentuknya terlihat serupa dengan…

Marco menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Terlalu jauh untuk berpikir seperti itu sekarang…" ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Marco?" tanya Jean yang berjalan di depannya.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting, hanya sebuah perkiraan saja… tapi bukan berarti hal yang mustahil juga."

Senyum manis dari pemuda berwajah bintik-bintik itu sukses membuat Jean menahan diri untuk tak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Dan jika benar, aku berharap mereka bahagia."

.

…*…

.

**59. Pintu ujung koridor** (_Anggi Saturnus_)

Gedung utara adalah gedung khusus untuk para guru. Dan lantai dua, di pintu paling ujung di koridor, di sanalah ruang Yang Mulia Levi Ackerman yang menjadi tempat bertajuk neraka bagi mereka yang tengah bermasalah dengan sang guru matematika.

Namun berbeda dengan Eren, dia sudah biasa keluar masuk ruangan itu. Entah karena hukuman, membantu membawa barang sang wali kelas tercinta, atau hanya sekedar berkunjung untuk memberikan bekal makan siang buatannya.

Tapi kali ini beda. Eren sama sekali tak sedang bermasalah—meski sempat ribut di kelas, memiliki nilai jelek atau menyempatkan diri berkutat dengan dapur pagi ini. Jadi bukan karena ketiga alasan itu dia pergi ke ruangan Levi.

"Mengapa Anda memakainya, _Sir_?"

"Kau tak senang?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku senang Anda memakainya…" Eren menunduk sambil menggenggam tangannya kuat, menahan rona wajah yang nyaris menyebar di pipinya. "Tapi, bagaimana jika sampai ada yang melihatnya."

Levi menatapnya dengan malas. "Kalau begitu, katakan saja."

"Eh? Tapi apa yang harus saya katakan?"

"Katakan saja jika aku yang mengenakan cincin itu di jarimu dan aku yang memegang pasangannya. Mudah saja kan?"

Eren menggigit bibirnya, kali ini ia tak dapat menahan rona wajahnya agar tak menghantui pipi. "Tapi… bagaimana jika mereka salah paham? Bagaimana jika mereka menganggap kita adalah pasangan?"

"Memangnya kita bukan pasangan?"

"Apakah Anda berpikir begitu tentang hubungan kita?"

"Menurutmu?" Levi tersenyum pelan melihat Eren yang tampak sangat gelisah di kursinya. Seolah kursi itu memiliki gigi yang akan menggigitnya jika Eren salah bicara. "Lagipula, kurasa bukan itu yang kau khawatirkan?"

Eren menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. "Aku tak ingin Anda dipecat…"

"Hah?"

"Bu-bukankah hubungan guru dan murid itu terlarang? A-Anda bisa dipecat jika misalkan…"

"Gunakan otakmu sedikit, bocah bodoh." Levi menyentil dahi Eren. "Aku tak mungkin dipecat. Tidak selama si pedofil mesum itu masih menjadi kepala sekolahnya. Jadi kau tak perlu memikirkan soal itu."

Ah ya, Eren nyaris lupa jika kepala sekolah mereka, yang dikatai Levi sebagai si pedofil mesum—benar-benar tak sadar diri pria itu, Erwin Smith, tengah menjalin hubungan romantis dengan sahabat baiknya yang manis dan cerdas, Armin Arlert.

"Ma…maaf…"

Levi mengusap kepala Eren pelan. "Bodoh. Aku tak butuh maafmu." Levi bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Eren, menarik kepalanya agar dapat saling berhadapan dalam jarak dekat. "Yang kubutuhkan hanya jawaban 'ya' darimu saat aku datang ke rumahmu secara formal kelak."

Pintu di ujung lorong. Sebuah ruangan milik guru paling mengerikan di sekolah. Tempat berjulukan neraka yang paling dihindari. Namun, juga merupakan saksi bisu hubungan dua orang yang dilingkupi aura merah muda.

.

…*…

.

**60. Tanpa nama** (_Robert Crown_)

Eren tak berbohong pada Marco saat mengatakan jika dia tidak berpacaran dengan siapapun.

Dan tentang Levi?

Pria itu belum meminta secara resmi agar Eren menjadi kekasihnya. Meski tindak-tanduknya jelas sangat menunjukkan jika dia sudah menganggap Eren adalah miliknya.

Tapi tetap saja, mereka belum memiliki hubungan apapun.

Tetangga? Ditengok dari segi geografis letak rumah mereka, memang benar adanya. Tapi ditilik secara hubungan? Entahlah.

Guru dan murid? Jangan membuatku tertawa. Jika hubungan mereka memang hanya sebatas itu, tentu apa yang dilakukan Levi sudah masuk dalam kategori pelecehan seksual dan dapat dilaporkan.

Kekasih? Tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan cinta. Bukan berarti Eren ingin agar Levi mengatakan cinta. Dia sendiri tak masalah jika harus mengatakannya lebih dahulu, hanya saja… hati tak sanggup...

Tunangan? Ya, Levi memang sudah mencarikannya cincin peninggalan orang tuanya sebagai bentuk lamaran. Tapi pria itu belum pernah mengatakannya secara resmi pada orang tua Eren. Dan Eren bahkan sama sekali tak mengenal orang tua Levi. Jadi jelas bukan.

Pasangan hidup? Seingat Eren, dia belum pernah diseret ke gereja atau kantor catatan sipil untuk bersumpah sehidup semati.

Intinya, Eren galau dengan hubungan mereka.

Hubungan tanpa nama.

Ya, mungkin itu adalah nama yang tepat.

.

…TBC...

.

**Aku benar-benar nggak habis pikir dengan diriku sendiri. Tahu sedang krisis waktu untuk persiapan ospek, aku malah nulis drabble yang panjang-panjang TT_TT**

**Maaf ya, aku nggak bisa nulis satu per satu kesanku tentang prompt kalian sekarang, aku harus mengejar waktu…**

**Tapi… tapi… aku sangat senang atas bantuan kalian kok. Dan untuk teman-teman RL-ku, makasih banyak sudah mau bantu (lupakan aja kalau aku yang memaksa) ya.**

akashi waifu: Uhuk, ternyata ada juga yang tahu maksud terselubungku ya XD. #dasar

**Chapter depan akan diisi dengan 9 drabble yang prompt-nya dari diriku sendiri. Jadi mohon doanya agar cepat selesai ya…**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya juga ya ^^**


	7. 61-69 (END)

.

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titans belongs to Isayama Hajime**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: OOC, miss typo(s), AU modern world, BL etc**

Diikutkan untuk FID 6 dengan tema 69. Dan direalisasikan dengan 69 drabble yang akan dibuat dalam 7 chapter.

**Khusus untuk chapter terakhir aku menggunakan prompt-ku sendiri. Terima kasih untuk semua teman-teman yang membantuku selama ini ya ^^**

**.**

…***…**

**.**

**61. Status**

Eren tahu Levi datang ke rumahnya sore ini. Untuk membicarakan hubungan mereka dengan keluarga Eren, katanya.

Dia ingin mendengar secara langsung pembicaraan itu, tapi Hanji sudah mengunci Eren di kamarnya dan membawa pergi kunci itu entah ke mana. Sang remaja bermata hijau hanya bisa menempelkan telinganya di atas lantai, berusaha mendengar apa yang terjadi di ruang tamu mereka.

Dan hasilnya nihil.

Dia khawatir. Takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan di sana. Mungkin orang tuanya akan menolak. Mungkin ayahnya akan memukul Levi—meski itu tak akan berpengaruh banyak. Bahkan mungkin duel hidup mati Mikasa dan Levi akan terjadi.

Pemikiran seperti itu sudah cukup membuat Eren gila.

Tiga jam penuh dia menunggu dalam kecemasan. Semua PR yang seharusnya dikerjakan, ia lupakan. Dia hanya dapat duduk di sudut kamar dan berdoa. Berharap tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk. Sungguh, dia tak siap jika misalkan harus pindah rumah untuk menghindari Levi, mungkin dia akan bunuh diri jika itu terjadi.

Er… tidak juga sebenarnya, Eren lebih memilih untuk kawin lari dibanding mati sebenarnya.

Jadi, bisa kau bayangkan betapa leganya Eren saat membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan wajah penuh senyum—minus Mikasa dan Levi yang memang pada dasarnya tak terlalu pandai mengekspresikan perasaan—menyambutnya. Entah itu seyum lebar Hanji, senyum kecil ibunya atau bahkan senyum terpaksa sang ayah. Namun setidaknya mereka tersenyum.

Hanya sebuah lebam tipis di pipi Levi saja yang sempat membuat Eren ketar-ketir. Dan akhirnya Eren memiliki kesempatan untuk bertanya saat diam-diam dia mengikuti gurunya ke taman belakang. Mencari waktu untuk pembicaraan yang lebih pribadi.

"Anggap saja ini bentuk restu dari Ayahmu dan Mikasa."

"Tapi…"

"Dua hari sembuh." Levi mengusap kepalanya pelan. "Bukan harga yang seberapa dibandingkan dengan mendapatkanmu."

Eren melihat cincin ayahnya kini telah melingkar di jari manis tangan kiri Levi. Air mata mengalir di wajahnya. "_Sir_… aku… aku…"

"Simpan air matamu bocah. Dan lepaskan cincin itu. Kita ulangi lagi upacaranya."

"A-apa?"

"Upacara pertunangan kita. Jangan bilang kau tak tahu maksudku datang ke rumahmu."

"Aku tahu… hanya saja…"

Levi melepaskan cincinnya dan memberikannya pada Eren. Dilepaskannya cincin yang dikenakan pemuda itu dan digenggamnya. Ditatapnya Eren dalam-dalam, satu tanggan merambat ke belakang telinga si remaja, mengelus lembut rambut yang tumbuh di sana. Dua mata beda warna saling bertatapan.

"Aku tak mau peduli pada jawabanmu. Mulai saat ini kau terikat denganku. Dan akan selamanya sama. Kau mengerti bukan, Eren Jeager?"

"Itu pemaksaan!"

"Jadi kau tak mau?"

"Bukan begitu… aku hanya…"

"Jadi jawabanmu?"

Eren menghela napas panjang. "Tentu saja,_ Sir_. Aku akan terus bersama Anda."

"Jawaban yang bagus."

Dan proses tukar cincin dilakukan. Eren menggandeng tangan Levi erat—seolah takut pria itu akan menghilang jika dia melepaskannya. Kini mereka telah memiliki sebuah hubungan resmi. Status mereka telah berubah. Dari lajang menjadi bertunangan.

Satu langkah menuju kehidupan baru telah dilakukan. Dan masih banyak langkah lain yang akan dilakukan mereka kelak.

.

…*…

.

**62. Kemenangan mutlak**

Mikasa mencegat Levi saat pria itu mengantarkan Eren pulang. Wajah gadis itu tampak jauh dari kata bersahabat. Tampaknya memukul Levi satu kali belum memuaskan kekesalannya.

"Eren adalah kakak yang berharga. Sahabat yang menyenangkan. Dan cinta pertama yang tak akan kulupakan."

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau sampaikan, Mikasa Ackerman?" Levi bertanya sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada. "Kau ingin mengancam akan membunuhku jika sampai membuat Eren menangis? Aku katakan saja, mustahil. Aku akan banyak membuatnya menangis. Menangis bahagia di ranjang, tentu saja."

Mikasa tampak kesal dengan kata-kata Levi. Namun dia hanya mendecak kecil saja. "Eren sudah memilihmu. Aku tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi."

"Tak biasanya kau mengalah semudah ini."

"Aku melakukannya demi Eren. Selama dia bahagia, aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya."

"Sikap posesifmu itu mengerikan."

"Aku harap kau juga memiliki sikap posesif yang sama untuk Eren."

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu." Levi menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya. Matanya tampak menerawang, seolah ia lupa jika dia tengah bicara dengan Mikasa saat itu. "Aku akan menjaganya dengan caraku sendiri."

Mikasa tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "Kedengarannya bagus. Kau sudah memenangkan Eren. Mau tak mau kau harus bertanggung jawab untuk hal itu." Mikasa mendengus kesal. "Dan ternyata aku memang tak pernah bisa lebih baik dari kau."

"Aku tak memenangkan apapun. Eren bukan piala." Levi menepuk kepala Mikasa pelan. Hal yang tak pernah dilakukannya, sekalipun saat Mikasa masih berusia belia. Gadis itu sudah membencinya sejak dulu dan tak pernah sudi disentuhnya. Namun Mikasa hanya diam saja dan tak menepis kali ini. "Tapi aku tunggu kau di perlombaan lainnya, Mikasa Ackerman. Tunjukkan padaku kemampuan terbaikmu sebagai seorang Ackerman."

Mikasa mendengus dan menyingkirkan tangan Levi dari kepalanya. "Aku tak akan kalah. Aku kuat."

"Aku tahu itu."

Dari dalam rumah, hanji Zoe tertawa kecil. Darah Ackerman akan selamanya darah Ackerman. Kemenangan selalu menjadi obsesi yang mendarah daging bagi mereka, membuat mereka lebih unggul dari orang lain. Tapi sepertinya…

…Levi Ackerman sudah melepaskan hal itu. Toh dia juga sudah menemukan kemenangan mutlak yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya.

Separuh jiwanya.

Dan untuk Mikasa, sepertinya akan menyenangkan memantau gadis itu mencari kemenangannya sendiri untuk tahun-tahun ke depannya.

.

…*…

.

**63. Tahun ini dengan janji yang sama**

Musim gugur ketiga sudah lewat sejak janji itu dibuat. Eren kini sudah lulus dari sekolahnya, menyandang predikat sebagai mahasiswa dan menginjak usia delapan belas tahun.

Meski sudah memiliki cap label 'dewasa' pada usianya, Eren tetaplah Eren. Masih tetap bersemangat, masih tetap bercita-cita tinggi, dan masih tetap mencintai satu orang, Levi Ackerman.

Hanya satu yang berbeda darinya, Eren sudah tidak lagi sepolos dulu. Ucapkan terima kasih pada Levi Ackerman yang sudah membimbingnya meninggalkan masa putih.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, sekarang bocah itu sudah tinggal satu rumah dengan kekasihnya.

"_Sir_! Anda tidak akan percaya ini! Mikasa berkencan degan Bibi!" Tanpa mengucapkan salam, Eren meneriakkan kalimat itu saat masuk ke dalam rumah.

Levi yang sedang berbaring di sofa sambil membaca koran hanya mendengus pelan. "Terlambat meributkannya sekarang, bocah. Hanji sudah mengincar Mikasa sejak lama."

"Tapi Anda adalah paman Mikasa! Apa Anda tak merasa harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang Mikasa lakukan."

"Jangan samakan Mikasa denganmu." Levi mendengus kecil pada pemuda yang duduk di bawah sofanya. "Usia kalian bisa jadi sama, delapan belas tahun. Tapi usia mentalnya sudah seusiaku, beda denganmu yang tertahan di usia tujuh tahun."

"Anda ingin bilang jika saya kekanakan?!"

"Aku hanya ingin bilang jika itu kau, baru aku akan bertanggung jawab."

Eren menggembungkan wajahnya pelan dan mengalihkan tatapannya dari Levi. Hal yang menunjukkan jika pemuda itu sedang memasuki _mood _ngambek. "Usiaku sudah delapan belas tahun sekarang. Aku sudah dewasa. Aku bisa bertanggung jawab atas diriku sendiri."

"Aku tahu itu. Aku yang memasang lilin di kue ulang tahunmu sebelumnya."

"Jadi jangan menganggapku anak kecil!" Eren berbalik dan mengadu tatapannya dengan Levi dalam jarak dekat. "Bahkan janji Anda untuk mengajariku cara menyembuhkan demam paling efektif tiga tahun lalu saja Anda lupa."

"Aku tidak lupa."

"Lalu mengapa Anda tak melakukannya juga? Musim gugur sudah nyaris selesai. Tiap hari aku menunggu dengan perasaan berdebar. Mengapa Anda tidak mengerti?"

"Bocah, kau tahu apa maksud 'pengobatan' itu bukan?"

"Tentu saja." Eren mengedipkan matanya dengan ekspresi polos. "Seks kan?"

Andai kata Levi sedang minum kopinya saat ini, tentulah dia sudah tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk dengan tidak elitnya. Tak disangka hanya dengan tiga tahun saja, Eren bisa berubah sederastis ini.

Sudah aku bilang bukan? Eren bukan lagi Eren yang polos seperti dulu.

"Jangan menyesal setelah ini, bocah. Kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa berjalan selama seminggu lamanya."

Tapi toh, Levi tetap suka juga.

.

…*…

.

**64. Penyakit yang tak bisa disembuhkan**

"Sepertinya aku sakit."

Levi mengatakan hal itu sambil memeluk pinggang Eren dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher sang pemuda. Hembusan napasnya yang berat menerpa leher Eren, membuat remaja itu menggigit bibir untuk menahan desahan lembut.

"Anda tampak sehat,_ Sir_."

"Mungkin." Pelukan itu semakin menguat. Sikap posesif Levi terasa semakin kuat saja akhir-akhir ini. Terutama setelah Eren menanyakan arti air mata yang mengalir saat Levi tengah tertidur. "Akhir-akhir ini aku sering berdelusi."

Eren tampak khawatir. "Perlukah kita pergi ke psikiater."

"Tidak perlu." Levi menjauhkan kepalanya dari leher Eren dan memilh untuk menyandarkannya di pundak. "Kurasa ini bukan hal yang berbahaya. Hanya saja, aku terus merasa melihatmu mati. Bersimbah darah dan penuh luka. Begitu mengerikan. Tapi aku harus meninggalkanmu. Dan aku hanya bisa menyelimuti tubuhmu dengan jubah hijau."

Eren mengedipkan matanya. Menyadari jika hari ini Levi lebih banyak bicara dibandingkan biasanya. Sepertinya delusi yang dialami Levi lebih parah dari yang dibayangkannya. Hanya saja…

"Jubah hijau?" beonya. "Jubah hijau dengan gambar sayap monokrom saling silang di punggungnya?"

"Dari mana kau tahu itu?"

"Kurasa aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Hanya saja aku tak terlalu ingat," gumam Eren. Satu tangannya naik dan mengusap rambut Levi, mengagumi kelembutannya dan membandingkannya dengan rambutnya sendiri. "Menurut Anda, bayangan apa itu, _Sir_?"

Levi mendengus pelan di pundak Eren. "Aku tak akan memikirkannya jika aku tahu."

"Tapi pada delusi Anda, Anda melihat saya mati ya?" Eren tertawa kecil. "Kematian yang benar-benar buruk. Penuh luka dan darah. Tapi… kurasa aku bahagia. Anda yang begitu mencintai kebersihan mau menyentuhku yang kotor dan menyelimutiku dengan jubah, meski aku sudah mati. Aku bisa merasakan seberapa besar cinta Anda. Kurasa itu sebuah kematian yang indah."

"Tak ada kematian yang indah jika itu menyangkut dirimu."

"_Sir…"_

"Aku tak ingin melihatmu mati. Biar saja aku yang mati, asal bukan kau. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya."

"Jika Anda meninggal lebih dulu, mungkin aku akan bunuh diri saja."

"Bodoh."

Digenggamnya tangan Levi yang melingkar di pinggangnya mesra. "Maka dari itu, _Sir_. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. Dan aku juga berjanji. Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkan Anda… lagi."

"Jangan berjanji hal yang tak mungkin bisa kau tepati, bocah. Kau tak tahu sampai kapan kita masih bisa hidup."

"Tapi delusi Anda…"

"Lupakan saja." Levi melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Eren dan mendorong mahasiswa itu hingga berada di posisi berbaring. Dijilatnya bibir seperti seekor binatang buas yang berhasil menangkap mangsanya. "Anggap saja itu penyakit yang tak bisa disembuhkan. Lagipula…"

_Itu membuatku yakin jika aku jatuh cinta padamu sampai rasanya seperti mati._

Mungkin justru cinta itu sendirilah yang merupakan penyakit tak tersembuhkan.

.

…*…

.

**65. Di matamu**

Levi masih belum dapat menyimpulkan warna mata Eren yang sebenarnya. Ingin dia menyebutnya hijau, seperti kebanyakan orang menyebutnya. Namun, saat Eren yang sedang tidur sembari memeluk lengannya membuka matanya di pagi hari, dengan cahaya matahari yang tepat jatuh ke atas maniknya, Levi melihat warna emas di sana. Atau saat mereka pergi berlibur ke laut dan dia mencuri gambar Eren yang tengah berenang dengan kameranya, ada warna biru gelap yang bersinar di dalam rongga matanya.

Eren sendiri? Dia yakin benar warna mata Levi adalah abu-abu gelap. Atau hitam—seperti yang ia lihat saat mereka bercinta. Atau mungkin sedikit biru pucat, ia yakin ada warna itu di mata Levi Ackerman, seperti jika mereka pergi ke luar di musim panas, dan cahaya matahari jatuh di mata pria itu. Oke, dia akui, dia juga belum seratus persen yakin dengan warna mata Levi.

Tapi satu hal yang mereka tahu…

"_Sir_, katakan jika Anda mencintaiku."

"Untuk apa kukatakan?"

"Aku ingin mendengarnya."

"Sudah kukatakan tiap hari, bocah."

"Eh? Eh? Tapi aku tak pernah mendengarnya. Kapan Anda mengatakannya,_ Sir_?"

"Tiap kali aku memandangmu."

"Aku semakin tak mengerti… tolong, bahasa Anda terlalu 'puitis' untukku, _Sir_…"

"Cih. Aku mengatakannya dengan mataku, bodoh."

"Ma…mata?"

"Ya, sama sepertimu. Setiap kali kau memandangku, aku tahu, kau sedang mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu' dengan pandanganmu itu."

Muka Eren berubah merah.

…mereka menyimpan segala perasaan dan kata yang tak terucapkan di mata mereka. Menjadikannya sebagai kunci akan hubungan mereka yang meskipun berat tapi akan berusia sangat sangat lama.

.

…*…

.

**66. Pergi**

Levi pergi.

Jangan berburuk sangka jika Levi sudah meninggalkan Eren. Dan hapus air mata kalian, Levi belum mati. Dia tidak akan mati semudah itu.

Kepergian Levi kali ini hanya atas dasar pekerjaan. Dan waktunya juga hanya dua minggu. Tapi Eren sudah dibuat galau setengah hidup di rumah. Carla dan Mikasa menawarkan agar Eren kembali ke rumah orang tuanya selama Levi pergi, tapi Eren menolaknya. Alasannya sih tidak jelas, bahkan Eren cenderung menghindarinya tiap kali Mikasa mencoba mengorek sesuatu darinya.

Dua hari lagi Levi pulang. Dan di sinilah Eren berakhir. Berbaring di ranjang yang digunakannya bersama Levi sambil menciumi kemeja hitam yang kerap digunakan Levi. Menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam dan memeluknya, menyalurkan perasaan rindu.

Oh, jadi ini alasan Eren begitu keras kepala tak mau pindah?

"_Sir…_"

Eren benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Levi andaikata pria itu pulang lebih cepat dan menemukannya sedang bertingkah seganjil itu di ranjang mereka.

Sebenarnya tidak juga, Eren tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi. Levi pasti akan mengejeknya hingga berhari-hari. Atau memanfaatkan momen itu dengan memanfaatkan modus 'melepaskan rindu'. Tapi yang paling buruk, jika misalkan Levi sukses mengabadikannya dalam bentuk foto dan…

Ah, Eren tak pernah tahu apa yang dilakukan Levi pada hasil foto-fotonya bermodelkan dia selama ini.

"Bocah. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

_Speak of the devil._

Ketakutan Eren jadi nyata.

"_S…Sir_? Bu-bukankah…"

"Aku menyelesaikannya lebih cepat. Jadi aku pulang."

"_Sir_…. Ini… ini…"

"Ini? Kau mencoba menghapus rindu dengan menciumi kemejaku?" Melihat wajah memerah Eren, Levi menyeringai senang. "Dasar bocah mesum."

"Bukan begitu! Aku hanya… aku hanya kangen saja…"

Eren menggigit bibirnya melihat Levi yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Perasaannya terasa tak enak. Dan dia tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Tunjukkan seberapa besar kau merindukanku, Eren."

.

…*…

.

**67. Penghilang rindu**

Bukan hanya Eren yang merindukan Levi saat pria itu pergi. Levi pun merindukan bocah bodoh tersebut.

Erwin dan Hanji yang menjadi rekan perjalanannya pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala tidak paham dengan sikap pria itu yang banyak melamun saat bekerja hanya karena rindu. Tapi toh pekerjaannya tetap sempurna, jadi tidak masalah.

"Kau tidak meneleponnya?" Erwin yang baru saja mematikan teleponnya untuk sang kekasih manis nan jauh di sana bertanya.

Levi mengangguk. "Sudah."

"Itu tidak cukup?"

"Sialnya tidak."

Hanji berteriak-teriak riang, mengatakan jika Levi sedang kasmaran setengah mati. Wanita tak takut mati itu kemudian mulai mengejeknya sambil menarikan tarian aneh. Berhenti setelah sebuah tendangan mendarat di tulang tempurungnya. Untungnya, tengkorak Hanji cukup keras sehingga Erwin tak perlu mengeluarkan uang khusus untuk membawa anak buahnya itu ke rumah sakit.

"Aku kembali ke kamar saja. Muak aku berlama-lama dengan kalian."

Erwin hanya menimpalinya dengan senyum saja.

"Hoi, Erwin," paggil wanita yang tadi sempat terkapar di lantai dan berpura-pura mati. "Menurutmu apa yang akan dilakukan Levi di kamarnya?"

"Mungkin dia akan mencari cara untuk melepaskan rindu."

"Maksudmu…" Senyum bahagia Hanji tak pernah menjadi sebuah kabar baik, Erwin Smith tahu pasti hal itu. "Dia akan 'bermain' sendiri?"

"Aku meragukan Levi akan melakukannya."

Hanji sudah tak mendengar jawaban dari Erwin dan kembali menarikan tarian bahagiannya yang sepintas terlihat seperti gurita sekarat. Berbunga-bunga membayangkan apa yang Levi lakukan di kamarnya.

Dasar _fujoshi_.

Atau mungkin wanita itu hanya sedang berusaha melupakan kerinduan karena Mikasa memutus teleponnya dalam tiga detik dengan mengganggu Levi.

Erwin Smith sendiri tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa betah bersekolah dan bekerja dengan dua makhluk absurd itu selama ini. Mungkin hanya karena mereka bertiga sama-sama menderita penyakit aneh bernama pedofilia, entahlah.

Dan bicara tentang apa yang dilakukan Levi dalam kamarnya, tentu saja jawabannya adalah memasokiskan diri dengan melihat seluruh album berisi foto Eren yang memenuhi setengah kopernya. Tentunya sembari sesekali membayangkan apa yang tengah Eren lakukan di rumah sana.

Dan tentu saja. Itu tak menyembuhkan rindunya. Justru semakin menambah parah saja.

.

…*…

.

**68. Es krim**

"Levi aku ingin punya anak."

Pria yang tengah minum kopi itu memandang kekasihnya dengan pandangan datar. "Kau lupa jika kau tak punya rahim? Memangnya mau ditaruh di mana jabang bayimu nanti? Di usus besar?"

Eren mengernyit mendengarnya. Tak mau membayangkan jabang bayi yang tumbuh bersama kotoran manusia. "Bukan begitu!"

"Jangan berani mengusulkan _surrogate mother. _Aku tak mau tidur dengan wanita manapun. Dan aku tak mengizinkan kau melakukannya juga."

"Sudah kubilang, bukan begitu! Dengarkan aku dulu, _Sir…" _Eren menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Begini, sebenarnya…"

.

.

.

"Kakak mau membeli es krim?"

Eren menoleh pada suara cempreng yang memanggilnya dari belakang. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah seorang gadis kecil—tujuh tahun mungkin—berambut hitam panjang yang sedang menunduk membawa kotak pendingin portabel.

Sepintas dia merasa seperti melihat Mikasa saat masih belia. Rambut hitam panjangnya benar-benar serupa dengan milik Mikasa—sebelum gadis itu memotongnya hanya karena Eren mengatakan jika itu akan mengganggu saat Mikasa bertanding basket. Otomatis dia tersenyum kecil.

"Minta dua, boleh?"

Gadis itu mendongak dengan wajah ceria.

Eren terpesona pada matanya. Mengingatkannya akan matanya sendiri. Suatu kebetulan yang sangat unik bukan?

"Terima kasih, Kak!" Gadis itu tersenyum lebar sambil membuka kotak pendingin yang dibawanya.

Eren berjongkok, mencoba menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan sang gadis kecil. Dilihatnya sebuah kertas tertempel di depan kotak pendingin itu. 'Selamatkan panti asuhan kami.' Dia mengernyitkan alis.

"Panti asuhan kami ada di tepi kota. Bukan panti asuhan yang besar. Dananya didapat dari uang pribadi pengurus panti," seolah tahu apa yang Eren pikirkan, gadis itu bercerita. Baru kali ini Eren menyadari kulitnya yang putih pucat. "Kami semua akan dipindahkan ke panti asuhan di kota sebelah. Namun anak-anak di sana menyebalkan. Bukan berarti aku takut, aku yakin aku cukup kuat untuk melawan. Tapi teman-temanku tidak."

Eren mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi kau menjual es krim untuk membantu keuangan panti asuhanmu agar tidak ditutup?"

"Sebenarnya aku berniat untuk membelinya." Eren terkejut mendengar jawaban sang gadis kecil itu. "Selama aku berusaha, aku yakin aku bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak mau kalah pada babi-babi sinting berjas itu."

Eren tersenyum kecil, gaya bahasa gadis itu terdengar familier. Sama seperti gaya bahasa kekasihnya saat sedang memaki para politisi yang muncul di koran pagi. Ah, begitu dilihat-lihat lagi, warna rambut gadis itu lebih mirip warna rambut Levi. Hitam, lembut dan dibelah tengah. "Kau gadis yang tegar. Siapa namamu?"

"Riren."

"Riren ya? Nama yang manis."

.

.

.

"Jadi bocah seperti itu yang ingin kau adopsi?"

"Bukahkah dia lucu?" Eren balas bertanya. "Senyumnya cantik sekali. Tapi sifatnya sedikit mirip denganmu."

Levi mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah. Kalau itu maumu." Dia bangkit berdiri dan meletakkan cangkir kopinya. "Lagipula, nama Riren Ackerman tidak buruk juga."

Eren tertawa kecil. Dia juga tidak sabar menunggu hadirnya gadis itu di rumah mereka. Tapi sebelum itu, sebaiknya ia harus segera memaksa Levi untuk mengubah namanya menjadi Eren Ackerman terlebih dahulu.

.

…*…

.

**69. Keluarga yang sempurna**

Menjelang hari kedatangannya 'anak' baru mereka. Levi dan Eren sibuk mempersiapkan kamar bagi gadis itu.

Eren mengusulkan kamar berwarna merah muda. Levi menggeleng, katanya warna putih lebih cocok. Eren berpikir untuk membelikan perabot bernuansa ungu bunga-bunga. Levi mendengus, menunjuk perabot hitam dengan motif klasik yang dipilihnya. Eren sudah hendak menerima tawaran Petra Rall yang dengan baik hati menyediakan diri untuk membuatkan gaun-gaun cantik penuh renda bagi pendatang baru keluarga Ackerman, Levi sudah menyewa Nanaba untuk membuatkan pakaian bagi gadis itu—kebanyakan merupakan gaun sederhana atau celana dengan warna gelap. Eren ingin membelikannya boneka barbie yang biasa dimiliki gadis kecil, tapi Levi sudah membeli setumpuk novel detektif untuknya

"Riren itu gadis kecil berusia tujuh tahun!"

"Aku tahu itu. Kau pikir aku buta?"

Eren mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi…"

"Kau yakin saja padaku. Aku tahu dia seperti apa."

Jadi Eren hanya diam saja. Bahkan saat Riren diantarkan ke rumah mereka oleh wanita tua pengasuhnya di panti asuhan, dia tak terlalu banyak bicara dan membiarkan Levi mengambil alih.

"Ah, kakak yang waktu itu…" gadis itu berkata dengan nada kaget saat melihat Eren menyambutnya di depan pintu. Wajar saja, selama ini Levi lah yang mengurus setiap dokumen tentang pengasuhan Riren, tentu gadis kecil itu tidak tahu siapa 'Mama' yang menunggunya.

Levi menepuk pundak gadis kecil itu. "Dia pasangan hidupku."

"Anda sangat beruntung, _Sir_." Eren benar-benar kagum pada gadis itu. Awal dia bertemu Levi saja, dia sama sekali tak bisa bicara tanpa tergagap pada pria itu. Sementara gadis itu, hanya dalam hitungan jari pertemuannya dengan Levi, tampak cukup dekat dengannya. "Kakak adalah orang yang sangat baik."

"Penilaian yang cukup bagus, Riren."

Eren tak mau mengaku jika dia cemburu. Hei, sampai sekarang Levi masih memanggilnya dengan sebutan bocah. Sedangkan pada Riren…

Oh, lupakan saja.

Gadis itu menggandeng tangan Levi dan Eren saat mereka hendak menunjukkan kamar baru sang gadis. Dari sisi manapun mereka tampak benar-benar seperti keluarga bukan? Eren bahkan tampak seperti mengalami proses mustahil bernama M-preng. Salahkan saja sosok Riren yang tampak seperti perpaduan gen Levi dan Eren.

"Kamar yang bagus. Anda bahkan sudah membelikan buku-buku kesukaan saya. Terima kasih banyak."

"Sudah kuduga kau akan menyukainya."

Eren hanya bisa memangdang Levi dan Riren bergantian. Mereka tampak sudah benar-benar akrab. Padahal pada awalnya dia takut terjadi perang mini antara dua orang itu.

"Tapi ada yang kurang." Gadis manis itu berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan mengelusnya pelan. "Apa kita tidak bisa foto bertiga? Sejak dulu, aku ingin memajang foto keluargaku jika aku diasuh di meja belajar."

Eren boleh menganggap sikap gadis itu manis, tapi Levi hanya mendecak pelan. "Kau ini banyak maunya saja."

"Tidak apa-apa kan,_ Sir_?"

Dua mata hijau menatapnya penuh harap. Levi menghela napas panjang. Kalah.

Seminggu setelah itu, sebuah foto bernuansa hitam putih terpajang di sana. Di dalamnya terdapat seorang pria yang usianya mendekati kepala empat berwajah serius, seorang pemuda yang baru menanjak kedewasaan dan seorang gadis kecil yang tersenyum lebar.

Mungkin mereka memang bukan keluarga yang sempurna. Tapi mereka keluarga yang bahagia bukan?

.

…END…

.

**Ini end… aku sendiri nggak nyangka akan end… akhirnya FF MC-ku ada yang complete juga TTwTT**

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membantu. Seharusnya aku update kemarin, tapi ospek memang nggak bisa dilawan… Mungkin chapter kali ini agak ngawur ya, wajar, aku nggak tidur nyaris selama 4 hari dan masih lelah batin dimaki senior terus…**

**Makasih banyak atas dukungannya ya ^^, balasan review besok pagi aja ya, aku mau ngelunasin utang tidur dulu, hehehe,**


End file.
